Once On A Full Moon
by Deansfavdemon
Summary: Catching up with his past, Dean finds himself falling for the one person he always told himself he'd stay away from. But when memories grow too strong and nights too long, Dean knows she's the key to helping him save the world. Begins in S2. Dean/OC
1. Prologue

The black impala came rolling into town, the building's windows around it refelecting the beautifully restored car back upon itself. Music could be heard echoing from the bass as an old hair band's song rang true in the quiet afternoon.

It was another small college town, boys and girls walking up and down the sidewalks with their hoodies bright with their mascot. It was a cool autumn day, red and orange leaves flitted across the road and under the tires. It was just a normal Tuesday.

Except for those in the car. The two young men that sat inside the warmth of their impala knew today wasn't like most. That there was something wrong going on in this town. Something was not what most call normal.

Something that they called, supernatural.


	2. Stick Around

This story is going to be starting just after 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things' in season two. It'll be going all the way up until this past episode and I'll hopefully have it close to being caught up by the next episode on March 25th. Please R&R.

* * *

As they finished covering the grave with fresh dirt, they sat down tiredly and Dean watched his brother rub at his cast. Zombie broke his hand really bad and Dean just smiled and rubbed a dirt covered hand across his forehead.

"I swear to God, that was the craziest thing we've ever come across," Sam said, blowing out a breath he had been holding in. His head fell back and rested on a headstone as he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped another headache wasn't on his way.

"Ah, come on Sammy, she might have been a few fries short of a happy meal but she wasn't the craziest," he smirked, getting to his feet again before lending a hand to help his baby brother up.

"Whatever. I just hate things that get the upper hand," he muttered, kicking at the zombie's grave a little before they headed back to the car.

He laughed quietly to himself as they deposited their weapons and tools into the trunk. Looking around again, saying a silent goodbye to his mom, they climbed back into the car and drove away from another job well done.

With every life they saved, Dean always felt better about himself but never enough to actually accept that he was a good person. He hated himself most of the time. The way he couldn't keep a normal relationship with anyone, romantically or otherwise. How his father had to die before he finally accepted that maybe he loved him. He just couldn't take himself most of the time and he missed his old self. His high school hunting self.

_At least then he got a date every once in a while that lasted more than one good romp in the sack._

As he headed out of town, Sam stared out the passenger window and kept count of the city names they passed. It was something he always did when he tried to keep his mind off things, something that Dean found very annoying.

"Sam, would you count in your freaking head or something? You're going to drive me to shooting myself in the head," he groaned, wishing he could turn up his music and drown him out.

"Shut up De--, hey, wait! Look!" Sam said almost excitedly, pointing at the large green highway sign.

Dean looked up, dark eyes reading the large white letters spelling out SALEM, 60 MILES. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't realized that they were so close to the town that he and Sam had spent the most time in when they were teenagers. The city had very fond memories for Dean, and a very fond friend.

"Do we have anything important to do yet?" He said, getting on the exit as some car honked it's horn behind him. Flicking the other driver off with a smile, Sam told him that nothing had come up yet and he let a big grin grace his face.

-----

They pulled into town about an hour later, the streets covered in red and white streamers as the homecoming game approached. High school kids were seen all over the place that late Thursday as they decorated and probably talked about the dance. Dean didn't envy them one bit.

As they made their way towards the west edge of town, Dean pulled the car into one of his favorite diners. The neon sign reflected off the blackness of the hood of the car and he saw Sam's eyes light up probably the brightest he'd seen since their dad had died.

"They better have some fresh onion rings," Sam said, his mouth probably already watering at the thought.

"All they better have is some damn pie," he said, parking quickly and they both hopped out.

Squeezing through teenage girls and picnic tables, Dean and his brother got their fair share of giggles and winks. Giving a smirk to a particularly pretty blonde, they finally made it through the glass front doors.

Coming up to the hostess stand, they waited a few minutes before a short lady waddled her way towards them. Her grey hair was bundled high atop her head and big glasses made her eyes wide and bug-like. God, did he miss this woman.

"Well, bless my soul, if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester!" Miss Meredith said, her southern accent strong under stained pink lips.

"Right you are, beautiful. You know we couldn't stay away forever," Dean laughed, getting a hug from the short lady before Sam bent to get one himself.

"Damn straight you couldn't, not with that appetite! Now, go get yourselves that corner booth and I'll be right over." She smiled at them happily, hitting them with menus as they walked towards their favorite booth. It brought back great memories, this place.

Sliding across the vinyl seats, they settled across from each other and didn't even glance at the menus. They always knew what they wanted when they came to Merry's Diner. Looking around the place, he checked every waitress to see if she was here. Maybe, just maybe, she'd still be here.

"I don't see Lex, Dean," Sam said, he could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"I wasn't looking for her."

"So, what did you two want then? The usuals?" Meredith said a few seconds later, her chubby figure now blocking Dean's view.

"That sounds about right," Dean game her a smile, his most charming he thought. And she knew he was asking for extra whipped cream on his pie with that smile.

"And Miss Alexis Jones should be here any moment to start her shift. You just wait and her pretty little head will bring you your food," she gave him that knowing look, the same one Sam had been giving him since they turned off the exit.

"Thanks, Meredith," Sam said happily, his large frame relaxing into a somewhat uncomfortable looking position.

"Fine, so I want to see Lex, who cares? I just want to see how things are going, you know, catch up," he grunted, taking his leather jacket off and throwing it over the back of his seat.

Fiddling with his sleeve cuffs, he pushed them up to his elbows and began messing with the straw in his soda glass. He was nervous for some reason, an unsettling feeling falling into his gut. He hadn't seen Alexis since he was 22 and she was 20...it had been almost seven years. And Sam hadn't seen her for even longer.

_That was no reason to start acting like a little bitch though, knock it off Dean._

Shaking his head clear of any thoughts or visions of his best friend, he tapped his fingers along with the song playing in the diner. Sam was checking his phone for messages as Dean's ears suddenly perked up.

"Clara, you won't believe what I saw outside. It's a freaking 67' Impala, black! I haven't seen one of those since I saw you know who. Where is the lucky owner sitting?" Her voice rang clear, the Minnesota accent still thick and he could think right back to the night they sat in this same booth together and drank milkshakes until they puked.

He missed her.

"Booth 3, order's up. Why don't you take it over?" He heard the other waitress say, and that was when his heart rate started thundering in his chest. Sweat broke out on his back, neck, and forehead as his hands shook.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam asked, his brother knowing that he didn't get like this except for near-death experiences.

"I'm dying of starvation, nothing serious," he groaned, knowing by the way Sam was smiling now that Lex was standing behind him.

"You've got to be shitting me," she said, shock apparent in her voice when she set his plate down in front of him.

Looking up, his green eyes connected with her blue ones and he almost instantly relaxed into them. Her face was still as soft as he remembered it, her features the only thing the signalled she had aged since he lost saw her. Her small nose was covered in freckles along with her cheeks and her pouty pink lips were opened slightly in surprise. Almost laughing at her, he noticed her usual short brown hair was back in a ponytail, now long and curlier then he ever remembered it being.

"Hey, Lex, miss me?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow as she looked between him and his brother back and forth.

"I cannot believe that you would just roll into town without even giving me as much as a phone call! What if I didn't even work here anymore? I never would have seen you're cocky face and that would have made me oh so disappointed," she laughed now, her arms opening slightly as he stood up to hug her.

"Come on now, I knew you'd never leave Salem. You've always been to damn comfortable here," he said softly, his arms encircling her waist and bringing her against him. All the memories he had of her flew back with a venegance and he wondered if she was feeling the same thing.

"That is true you know, you always acted like you owned this place," Sam laughed, standing up and hugging Alexis next.

"God, Sam, you grew into a freaking Sasquatch on me," she joked, her head barely at his shoulder as they sat down again.

"Yeah, the water they must have had at Stanford," Dean laughed, poking at his brother. He watched as Alexis fixed her apron more tightly around her hips and gave him another big smile.

"Are you two here for the night, or is this just a drive-by?"

"No, I think we'll stay the night, catch up a little," he said, getting the okay from Sam as Lex gave him a weary smile. Almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Well, good. You two are staying with me then." She said with finality, walking away as they dug into their burgers and pie.

"Girl never gives anyone a choice, does she?" Dean muttered to himself, smiling as he thought of something, and then took a big bite of orgasmic pie.

-----

"Welcome to Casa Jones," Alexis said later that night, unlocking the door to her house and throwing it open as if it was some grand welcoming.

When the light came one, Dean noticed that it looked almost the same as it had when they were younger. The paint was different and the furniture was new, but the layout and most of the accessories, exactly the same.

"Like what you've done with the place," Sam said, looking at some of her pictures on the fireplace as she took off her apron and laid a bag inside the kitchen doorway.

"Well, you know, my mom would come back and haunt me from the grave if I changed it too much," she joked, grabbing a couple beers from the fridge and passing them out.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" Dean said, thinking that the last thing he'd want would be his dad coming back to haunt him.

_Ew, no thank you on the zombie dad._

"Hopefully she'd understand when I shot her with rocksalt, otherwise that'd be an even bigger bitch to get rid of," she laughed, leaning against a dresser that held a gun and a flask on top.

That was the beauty of Alexis. No matter what came up, no matter when they left town, she always understood because she had been doing it all her life too. She was his hunting best friend, his school best friend, and just his plain best friend.

And damn it all to hell if he wasn't still trying to not fall in love with her.


	3. Night Prowler

Thanks for everyone who's been reading. The hunting will start very soon, and there will be episode monsters and some of my own, so hold on tight. It's going to be a very fun ride!! :)

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night had always been a problem for Dean. It wasn't so much due to nightmares but more so that his brain over thought the future while he slept making him wake up as if to contemplate it more. All he knew was that the less sleep he got, the more agitated he was.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked at the clock glowing 3:56 AM at him and groaned. As he threw his feet over the edge of the bed, he took a minute to try and remember where he was. The room was dark, he was alone, and there wasn't a second bed. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had his own room. Then it hit him, he wasn't at a motel.

His bare feet padded across the wooden floor as he left his room quietly and made his way to the stairs. Peeking in a room that's door was slightly ajar, he saw his little brother sprawled across the other guest bed in the house. Laughing to himself, he rubbed his bare chest and arms with his hands when he realized how cold it was. Finally reaching the kitchen doorway, he was surprised to see the light on and smiled as he noticed he wasn't the only insomniac in the house.

"Boogey man keeping you up?" He asked with a smirk, Lex jumping a little before realizing it was just him. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at him and finished the bite of ice cream she was working on.

"I still haven't got used to living alone, even after the past three years. Now I have guests and I still can't sleep through the night. Some kind of hunter I am," she muttered, offering him the pint of chocolate and her spoon. He took it without thinking and stood in front of her, looking at her like it was all okay.

"Come on, after everything that's happened to you in the past, it's no wonder you can't sleep. If that shit happened to me I wouldn't even be able to close my eyes," Dean shuddered at the thought, the ice cream making his body shake a little harder due to the cold.

"Yeah right, Mr. In-Control, I doubt you waste too many nights awake or alone," Lex said matter-of-fact, not even with a hint of sarcasm. She always could read him too well, and she knew he liked messing around with women. But she wasn't all right; he was wasting too many nights awake.

"So, how has the hunting been going anyway?" he asked, getting away from the previous subject, "I haven't heard from you in almost a year."

She rolled her eyes at him, brushing off the comment as if she was the only one who didn't try to get in contact with the other. Sure, Dean had thought about calling her a lot since their last conversation, but it was too hard. So much crap came out the last time they talked that he didn't feel right about laying all his issues on her anymore. It wasn't fair to her to have to deal with his pathetic sob story when she had much worse things to deal with.

"It's going okay. I'm just taking mostly local stuff, you know. I've been trying to get my degree out at the college up the road and it's been a pain in my ass having to go away so much."

She drug her hands through her hair, now down and falling to the bottom of her breasts. His eyes traveled down her body, clad only in an old Salem Wildcats t-shirt and a pair of small red shorts. His mind traveled to his duffel bag upstairs and knew he had a very similar shirt packed somewhere inside it, making him think back to when they wore them for the homecoming football game. Dean and Alexis always tried to fit in and act normal, not a very easy thing but they felt it was their duty for Sammy and they didn't mind the break from killing monsters every once in a while.

"That's cool, still going for that history major then, huh?" He watched her nod, sticking the spoon back in his mouth as he tasted the cold chocolate and also a hint of cherries. Savoring the taste of her lips for only a minute, he scooped another spoonful and held it out in front of him as she took it in her own mouth a smiled sadly.

"I heard about your dad, Dean. I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you," her eyes turned sad, tears in the back of the cool blue pools. It was enough to make him want to break down right there in her tiny yellow painted kitchen. That was the problem with Alexis, she was his weakness. She had always been the thing he knew would either save him or kill him but he continued to be too afraid to find out.

"Hey, it's not like I let you be. It's okay, you know? I'm getting through it," he lied, giving her his best tough-man smile and then stuffed another bit of ice cream in his mouth before he said something he'd end up regretting.

"You don't have to be so poised and brave in front of me Dean, you know that, right?"

Setting down the ice cream, he was about to answer her with a dose of Dean wit and sarcasm before she rubbed her palm against his cheek. It was such a simple thing, that soft stroke along the line of his jaw that about sent him to his knees. She stared up at him, her face not pitying him but sympathizing with his loss. He fell into her hand softly, his face rubbing back against it almost like a cat rubs a person for attention. All of him reached out for her more than he allowed and he only let himself to rest his forehead against hers. He wouldn't go any further even if she offered it. He'd been working to hard to not fall into her devilish trap for too long.

"Life sucks and shit ain't fair, but I don't like dwelling on it. I'd just go freaking insane and blow my brains out all over the wall of some dumpy motel room if I kept thinking over and over about saving my dad. I just can't think about it...I just can't."

Her head nodded with his still resting on it, her short frame at a good angle for him to rest there. Dean thought he could almost sleep like this, the smell of her jasmine shampoo clouding his senses and her warm skin only slightly tingling against his. It was all so nice, that was until she moved out from under him and he realized that they couldn't stay like that forever.

"That's fine, I'm not going to push you. Just know that I'm a phone call away, okay? And make sure you say goodbye this time..." she said even more sadly, remembering their last interaction. He felt a twinge in his heart at that look, knowing he was the one that caused it made him want to punch himself in the face. If anyone else had done it to Lex, he would have punched them.

"I promise." He tried to give her a smile, a truth filled grin that would reassure her.

But as she walked away from him, he could still hear her slightly after she turned to corner and whispered to herself "That's what you said last time...and you just left me there."

-----

"So, how about you come with us? Just for one trip, for old time's sake? I miss the magical trio." He heard his brother say from downstairs the next morning. Peering down at him and Lex from the stairs, he saw his best friend hesitate at the offer.

"The magical trio was all about doing homework and salting doors in the old days, Sam. I'm pretty sure the three of us have never actually hunted together before. And don't say magical trio every again, we are not in a Harry Potter book." She said honestly and tiredly, her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her skinny black jeans. She was rotating back and forth on the balls of her feet and Dean could tell she wasn't sure about the idea at all.

"Okay, fine, so our dad's were the actual hunters back then, but come on Alexis. We miss you, both of us. Anyway, I have crap going on in my life that I think you could help straighten out better than Dean. Not that he isn't a help, but all this crap with my headaches and stuff..."

Dean realized that he came into the end of their conversation if Sam had told her that much already. Sure, Sam was becoming something of a circus freak and their hunt for the yellow-eyed demon seemed never ending, but why did he drag Lex into it?

"You know Jo isn't going to be happy to see me at that Roadhouse. Girl used to cut the heads off my Barbie dolls when I was eight," Lex said, accepting defeat as they laid out plans on going to the Roadhouse for some information from Ash.

"She'll get over it," Dean said, coming down the stairs now and trying to act like that was all he heard. Throwing his and Sam's bags in front of the door, he watched Lex smile at him and then run upstairs to pack a few things.

"Are you mad that she's coming?" Sam asked, looking at him as if he was waiting for his older brother to explode or go into a rant of madness.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm not totally peachy keen, but at least I'll have something to look at that isn't your ugly mug," he smacked Sam on the cheek somewhat softly and gave him a toothy grin before Lex came running down the stairs again.

"Who's ready to go to the Hick Bar?"


	4. Playing With Girls

Thanks for reading guys, always great to read feedback and such!! Hope you keep enjoying :D

* * *

"I really don't think going into the Roadhouse and announcing you see people dying before it happens to be a great idea," Dean announced his frustration after the trio left Salem and crossed into Missouri.

"Well I wasn't really planning on announcing it to the whole bar, no," Sam said back, his hands thrown up in the air as if he didn't know how to win this fight.

"Just chill, both of you. We still have a good amount of time before we get there and I don't want a headache the size of Montana right when I have to go put up with Jo Harvelle," Lex sighed, reclining in the back seat all by herself. Dean saw her feet propped up on his duffel as she laid down across the leather. He smiled remembering a moment from high school.

_"Dean, I really don't think this is a good idea," Alexis was buckled in next to him, holding onto her seat belt for dear life as he drove faster on the abandoned country road. _

_"Oh shut it, you big baby. What's life without a little risk? Dad will never know," he cocked a smirk at her, his whole face lit up with the excitement of driving the Impala. It was going to be his someday, and he'd blare the music just the way he wanted too. No one would tell him otherwise. _

_"If you crash this car and kill us I will track you down in heaven or hell and kick your ass Winchester," she shrieked slightly as he veered off road for a minute before righting himself again. So it had only been his third time ever driving a car, but come on, this was exciting. _

_Finally coming to a lake they always visited when they were in Colorado, Dean pulled off the road and parked in front of the water below the towering mountains. The sky was turning grey above them and he could tell a storm was coming in. Lex finally perked up and jumped out of the car with her shirt flying off behind her and her fingers working on her pants. Flip flops got lost in the sand and Dean watched as she stripped down to a bikini and jumped into the lake. _

_Taking her lead, he stripped down to his trunks and cannon balled in after her. The water was cool, but warm enough for a quick swim. Grabbing onto Lex's ankle, he pulled her back towards him and dunked her under with his arm holding her down. He was about to let go when she kicked him in the shin and he swore loudly, losing his grip on her. _

_"Bitch," he swore at her, rubbing his leg under the water as she stuck her tongue out at him. _

_"Ass," she smiled widely at him, her white teeth bright in the ever darkening sky. He started to feel the raindrops fall on his head and dove down again into the black water. It was so peaceful here, just Lex and him and no responsibility. No worrying about his twelve year old brother. Nothing but them. _

_"Hey, let's eat in the car and then head back. I can see lightning coming, we better get my sexy butt outta here before it gets fried," he joked, both of them heading to shore and putting their clothes back on over wet suits. _

_Climbing into the back seat of the Impala, Lex sat down on one side and then stretched her legs over the seat and onto his lap. He looked down at her bright blue toenails and rolled his eyes as she passed him a hamburger and a bag of chips they had picked up a few miles back. _

_"I almost don't want to go back to school anymore," she said, her voice a little sad but also honest. Dean knew how much she loved school though, and knew even if he begged her to stay with him, she'd go back. It was in her mind that finishing high school was a must, and she had even skipped ahead a year and was in Dean's class. Something that made it easier to get through the day. _

_"I don't know what you see in that hell hole. I'd rather fight demon after demon then continue freshmen year." He shivered, the car now cold with his clothes damp. He looked over at the pretty girl to his right and noticed her body covered in goosebumps and her shirt sticking to her breasts in a way that made him look away quickly. _

_Damnit Dean, don't blush. _

_"Well, the day when the hunting comes to an end I'll be well educated and you'll be fixing me a burger. Think about that next time you want to drop out, hotshot," she poked him in the side and then climbed into the front seat. Her butt hung close to his face as she squirmed over the seat and started the car up to get the heat on. Slapping it in jest, he enjoyed the sound she made a little too much when she felt it. _

_"Come on, Lex, let's get back before our dads decide it's a great idea to surprise us with ice cream early or something. Sam is probably almost awake from his sugar induced nap too," he climbed up front with her and watched her smile at him with the rain falling heavily in the window behind her. _

_It was like they were in their own world, the storm cutting them off from the rest of civilization. Her blue eyes were still bright and sparkling in the dark front seat and he couldn't help smiling back. All he had to do was lean over and kiss her, that's all. Then maybe he'd finally have what he always wanted. Her. _

_As he began to lean towards her, a loud knock scared the crap out of them and they saw a dark figure standing outside of the door. Lex tensed up behind him as he covered his body with hers as the thing tried to get the door open. Dean felt on the ground for a gun and Lex pulled a knife from her jeans pocket, and they both waited to meet the thing hunting them. _

_"I swear to God Dean Winchester, if you've been groping my daughter I'll have your head on a stake!" Mr. Jones yelled, his wet face in view now as well as his own dad's. John Winchester held in a laugh but then gave his son a look that meant he was in big trouble for taking the car. _

_No vending machine food for a month? Check. _

-----

A few hundred miles later Dean pulled into the packed Roadhouse parking lot and shook Lex and Sam awake. The sign could be seen for miles around and the hunters were out by the dozens tonight. Passing a few on the outside, he noticed Lex fixing her white v-neck t-shirt so that it wasn't revealing too much to the handsy older gentlemen. He laughed to himself, putting an arm across her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"Just cause you're covering them up doesn't mean they can't see them, Lex," he joked with her, her freckled face turning bright red as Sam opened the doors and they walked in.

Jo was finishing up a game of Deer Hunter in the corner and Ellen was busy behind the bar. Ash wasn't anywhere to be seen, but soon enough Jo came walking towards them with her hips in full swing mode and her lips turned up flirtatiously. As much as Dean might have wanted to like her, the girl was younger than Sammy. It was just too weird a thought with knowing her as a baby and all.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" She smiled up at him, Lex already gone off to the bar to get a drink.

"Something like that," he said back, Sam coming to stand next to him.

"Hey Jo, is Ash in?" His brother asked, his body tense and ready to get back on the road already.

"Yeah, he's back in his room," she nodded her head while she spoke, her blonde hair flipped behind her with a quick hand. Sam walked off quickly without him, Jo turning as he passed by her, "And I'm great. Thanks for asking Sam."

"He's got a lot on his mind, we're kind of in a hurry," Dean reassured her, and then left her there to join Sam in back.

After coaxing a naked Ash into clothes and out into the bar, he and Sam searched on the laptop for the symbol that his brother had scratched down on the paper. As Ash told them what city to go to and Sam pushed on different things, the air around them got a bit tenser and he could feel Jo listening in. Wishing she'd go away, Ash finally agreed to do what they'd asked and all they had to do was wait.

The night dragged on a little, random hunters stopping to say hello and Lex was talking to one of her dad's old friends in the corner as Dean sat down at the edge of the bar. Jo was walking around and cleaning up, leaving him to some much needed peace and quiet. Short lived though, as a group of hunters started a shouting match about a game of pool.

"Don't you just love this place?" Lex muttered sarcastically, sitting down next to him and getting a bottle of beer. She took a long drink before putting it down next to his and then resting her head on her hand. She stared over at him, her eyebrows raised waiting for an answer. He was stuck for a moment though, lost in thought about the last time he was here.

"Yeah, it's a real winner. I think it's got the prize for best asshole customers three years running," he commented, the sound of glasses and bottles breaking as the fight heated up in the corner. Lex laughed and started picking at her blue nail polish, her fingers never good at staying still.

Looking up over at the jukebox, he noticed Jo putting in some quarters before picking out a song. Soon enough, 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon came on and he laughed. Jo chastised him on not liking the song, completely ignoring Lex to her best ability as she tried to get some info about their questions for Ash out of him. Lex sighed loudly next to him, her fingers grabbing for the beer bottle again.

"It's a family matter, Jo, no offense," he said, trying not a pick a fight with the tiny blonde.

"Why is Alexis in on it then?" She stated obviously, now including his best friend. He wanted to shake her, both of them really. They had this dislike that had existed too long and neither of them really remembered the reason for it anymore.

"Because, she is. That's it, nothing amazing. She just is. Can we get another beer?" He groaned quietly, Jo stomping off to get some more beer and Lex giggled next to him. He felt her bend in next to him, her lips lightly touching his ear as she sang into it.

_"What started out as friendship,_

_Has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show..." _She laughed, the REO song now burned into his mind for the rest of the night. Oh, how he was going to enjoy the constant reminder that the lyrics gave him.

-----

A few days passed and they were finally getting settled into their first place of sleep other than the Impala. The last fight had been a crazy one, Sam now even more convinced he was going to be a killing pawn for the yellow-eyed bastard. Even after telling Ellen and Jo about the whole thing, Dean didn't feel any better about it. Now they were somewhere in Arizona and Lex was on her computer turning in assignments or something.

"So, these kids are actually being drug into the river and killed by this ghost just because they don't forward an email? I thought that was some urban legend," Dean said, sitting on his bed across from Sam. His brother shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, that one was about a girl in a sewer, and was spread across more than the teenagers in one town. I don't know how this one is getting around. It's getting adults too though, at least since yesterday," Sam showed him the article in the paper about a woman in her thirties to be the tenth drowning victim in the last week.

"If we don't watch out, that whole pop rocks and soda thing will be the death of us," Lex joked from her bed, the lovely pull-out couch in their vintage hobo styled suite. Such luxury a hunter gets.

"I can think of worse things." He said honestly, pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans and setting it on the side table.

A little while later Sam left to find somewhere to get some food and Lex finished her work at about the same time. She stretched and yawned loudly as she got up and walked over to his bed. Grinning down at him, she crawled up next to him and they went through the channels on the TV together. Finding a show they used to watch all the time when they were kids, Lex rested her head on his chest and he absentmindedly began twirling a tendril of her hair around a finger over and over again.

"Jo is totally in love with you, you know," she stated during a commercial break, a snicker escaping her lips as she peered up at him now.

"Oh shut it, you. She'll get over it as soon as a good looking guy walks into the Roadhouse, it's nothing to worry about," he prayed to himself that that was true. Lex propped herself up so that she was looking over him now, her face staring down at his.

"Would it be such a bad thing to fall in love? I mean, our parents did it and sure none of their lives turned out that great, but at least they had each other, right?" His breath caught at the comment, wondering if she knew he was thinking about the same thing most of the time.

Sure, he was almost in love with Cassie. And it wasn't for a lack of effort, but every time he went to say he loved her, Lex's face would pop up and he wasn't ever sure if he wasn't picturing his best friend in almost all the relationships and one night stands he had. He did care for Cassie though, deeply, but that was never going to work out. Knowing Lex was probably thinking about that too, he remembered their last conversation had been a fight about Cassie. Lex didn't think she was good enough to worry so much about and Dean was pissed that she didn't accept that he might have found the one. But even he knew she wasn't, and he think he hurt Alexis when he said that her opinion didn't matter to him. That she didn't matter to him.

All so untrue.

"I guess not, but who the hell am I going to find that would accept all this shit?" He almost wished she would say it was her, to say that she was in love with him. But he knew, even if she did, nothing would come of it. He'd put up a wall and push her away again, he didn't want to drag her all over the country when he knew her heart stayed in Salem.

"I don't know Dean, it's just a nice thought sometimes to think that someone will be home worrying about you and wanting you to be safe. I hate being so freaking lonely all the time. It's a shitty feeling," she flopped unto the bed again and turned her back to him. He didn't know what to say, because he felt exactly the same way. Instead, he rolled over on his side and pulled her back until she was flush against him and held her. She was crying softly, the loss of family probably plaguing her mind and he wished he could take the pain away. Kissing the side of her neck, he rubbed her stomach with his hand and tried to calm her down.

"I'll always be worrying about you. You're not all alone anymore Lex."


	5. Nick of Time

Thanks again for reading guys! I hope you're enjoying the flashbacks of their teenage years. I thought it would be fun and helpful to know more about their relationship. I'm hoping to have this story caught up to the present season before it comes back on TV in March, as well as It Feels Like The First Time. Keep reading!!

* * *

As the sun shone through the cheap blinds, Dean rolled over in bed to try and hide his face under his pillow. Letting out a groan, he tried to fall back into a dream about having a very physical fun fest with a mystery brunette. He wanted to finish the dream to see if the face of the girl ever came into full view but of course now he was awake for the duration.

Coming back to the surface, he threw the pillow across the room at Sam and laughed when it hit him square in the face. Glad that he wasn't the only one awake now, he glanced at the clock to discover it was actually after ten. So it wasn't that early, but he was still really freaking tired. Continuing to move at a sloth-like pace, he looked over to see Lex curled up in a ball on the pull-out couch.

Her hair was fanned across the pillows and the blankets had been all kicked to the floor. She looked lost in a happy dream herself so he didn't dare wake her just yet, he didn't want to ruin her peace after her mini-breakdown the night before. Dragging himself to the shower, he got out of his boxers and quickly under the hot water that was now spraying into his face. It woke him up quickly, better than a cup of coffee probably would.

Sam came in a few minutes later fully dressed and telling him that he was running out for some breakfast. Yelling that he wanted some sausage and eggs, his brother left him there to finish up. Getting lost in thought, his mind wandered back to the night before and the look that Alexis had given him when she said goodnight.

They were still alone in the room and she was sitting up now. Her hair had been all messy and pushed around by the pillow and she looked exhausted, but still beautiful. Her glossy blue eyes were close to being dried from all the tears when she gave him a half smile and climbed out of his bed. When she bent over and kissed him on the forehead, she left a burning imprint with her lips that had kept him up for hours afterwords. Dean had just sat up watching her sleep until four in the morning and he didn't find himself regretting it.

_God Dean, you're turning into some freaking pansy. _

Shaking the thought, he decided that getting laid would be in his best interest. Climbing out of the shower, he heard some loud music coming from the room and peeked outside the door to see what was going on. Lex was currently singing 'Livin' On A Prayer' at the top of her lungs and was dancing in a t-shirt and underpants. He tried to keep from cracking up, trying to enjoy the butt shaking and hairbrush singing for as long as possible before she caught sight of him. She fell down into a guitar solo on her knees and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Bravo, bravo!" He clapped loudly, the towel hanging on for dear life alone on his hips. She looked up now, bright beet red and pulling at her t-shirt to stay over her underpants.

"I didn't hear the shower turn off," she muttered, grabbing at a pair of jean shorts next to her. Pulling them on quickly, she stood up and tried to act like she wasn't completely mortified.

"That was amazing, you should go on American Idol!" He taunted more, Lex now giving him the death glare as she walked towards him.

"Shut your hole, Winchester," she said angrily, now passing him and before he knew it, she ripped the towel off from around him and slapped him in the butt with it.

"What the hell?"

"Now who's got stage fright?" she laughed, Dean not daring to turn around and show her his "Lady Killer"...at least that's what he called it.

"I'm going to kill you Alexis Jones!" He growled, running to his bed to find some kind of clothing to cover himself up.

"Oh, and by the way Dean," she said coyly, bending out of the door to look at him face to face, "nice ass."

-----

As they all crowded around a table together, Dean passed out dinner later that evening. Now understanding about a girl who had been murdered some twenty years ago, they knew she was the ones dragging towns people into the lake with her. Supposedly she had been a girl that was teased and picked on throughout her life, her one beyond the grave wish to get back at every annoying person that resembled someone who bullied her back in the day. The only thing to do now was figure out where she was buried.

"There isn't any bones, she was cremated," Lex said, clicking away on her laptop while taking a big bite from Dean's sandwich. He rolled his eyes, knowing she was lying when she said she wasn't hungry.

"That's just perfect, I hate when the evil bastards can't give the decency of leaving their bones behind for us to burn," Dean groaned, taking the sandwich back and biting into the heavenly ham and turkey.

"So there has to be something of her left around here then. Maybe a trinket or something...does she have any relatives that still live nearby?" Sam asked Lex, leaning back in his chair while idly eating fries.

"Yeah, her mom lives just up the road from here. She probably still has a brush or something," she said back, still typing and messing around on the computer.

"Okay, so we'll go up there, get what we need, and then we'll be out of here before midnight." Dean shrugged like it was all too easy, now relaxing back into his chair before Lex got a weird look across her face.

"That would be ideal seeing as I just got the email of death," she muttered, Dean getting up to look over her shoulder. As she tried to forward it on, just into hyperspace somewhere or onto another email account it came up as an error. Message not sent. The little dead girl was a bitch.

Heading off sooner than expected, they drove up the road and down to a house on the lake. Lex eyed it wearily as she stepped out of the car behind Dean, he could sense how nervous she was. None of them ever liked being marked by a monster, it just made the day that much more important to live through. If they lived, they won. Every victory was a good one.

Sam knocked on the door, all of them on their best behavior as an old lady opened the door with a wide smile on her face. She was small, hunched over slightly, but looked nice enough. As they explained how they were new neighbors, brothers and sister, she welcomed them in and wandered off to fetch some cookies and milk. Dean looked around the house at the hanging plants and kitten figurines and winced at a particular grinning cat that was setting him on edge.

"Is it alright if I use the restroom Miss Davis?" Dean asked the lady when she came back, the sun now setting behind trees and his legs getting restless. All the victims had been drowned around seven o'clock and it was only half an hour away now.

"Of course Mr. Lennon, go right ahead," she smiled at him, lipstick stained teeth bright red as he squeezed Lex's hand and left.

Walking up the stairs on the way to the bathroom that the lady had pointed out, he veered right into an open room that looked straight out of the eighties. Posters of random teen heartthrobs and David Hasselhoff littered the bright pink walls and he felt very out of place. Searching throughout the things thrown about the bedroom, he went through diaries and clothes until he found the one thing that he was looking for. Before he could celebrate and salute the Hoff, he heard the old lady scream bloody murder downstairs after gunshots and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

He found her on the back porch, pointing at a girl with big bushy black hair pulling Lex by the legs towards the lake. Sam laid to the side, gash wide and bleeding on his head and a potted plant broken into pieces beside him. Lex had lost her gun when she fell to the ground, he assumed, and watched her struggle to get her knife out of her back pocket.

"Time to go to hell, you old hag," Dean yelled at the ghost, grabbing his lighter out of his pocket and holding it under a hairbrush. As the thing lit up in flames, the ghost cackled at him as it didn't work. He could have sworn that thing had her hair in it.

"Christie Ann, you...you're dead," her mom was shaking on the ground, the girl still pulling a kicking and screaming Lex towards the water. She was on her stomach now, her face bruised and bloody as she dug her nails into the ground and tried to hold on. Dean ran towards them now, grabbing the knife from his best friends pocket and striking the iron through the ghost.

"I'm sorry about the whole naked butt thing, but could we not cut it so close next time," Lex gasped, her ankle raw and red from the ghost's grip and it looked horrible. As he bent to help her up, he was thrown into a tree harshly as the ghost reappeared next to Alexis.

"All bullies must die," she whispered maniacally, hands grabbing Lex by the hair now and drug her faster down into the water. Dean jumped to go after them but thought for a moment and instead ran to the old woman.

"You have to have something with her attached to it. Do you have any hair, clothes, anything?" He practically screamed, shaking her arms as he turned to watch Lex's head go under.

The old lady held out a necklace with shaking hands, Dean opening the locket to let a long lock of black hair fall into his lap. It looked like baby hair, as if the mother had kept it many years as a token of a simpler time. Dean flicked on his lighter and let it go up in smoke. Looking towards the lake, he didn't let any time pass before he ran and dove in.

It was dark, the water murky and tinted green by algae and overgrown plant life. He swam deeper and deeper, using his hands to push away leaves and debris before he spotted her. She seemed lifeless, her body starting to float upwards already. As he grabbed her in his arms, he pulled her above the water again and swam to shore where Sam was waiting. As they pulled her out of the water, Dean prayed to God she wasn't dead. He wasn't ready to lose her, this wasn't the right time. He couldn't stand to watch her die.

-----

_"You know, I dropped out of this school to get away from it, not attend the prom," Dean moaned a late May evening. His dad had him dressed up in a James Bond-esque suit as Sam snickered from the corner playing with his Gameboy. _

_"Alexis wanted to go and she didn't want to go alone, you know how the other kids treat her. With her in and out so much, all the guys are too freaked to ask her anything much less to the prom," his Dad said, fixing his bowtie and handing him a corsage. The red stargazer lily stared up at him like a signal from God telling him that he better get in a hurry to ask Lex his big question before some guy at that school wisened up and did it themselves. _

_"I'm not going to like this though, just so you know," Dean shouted as his father pushed him out the door. They were in the Jones's house, Mr. Jones and his son, Matthew were downstairs waiting for him when he got there. _

_"Dean, you understand the rules, right?" Mr. Jones asked, his trucker hat pulled down to the top of his graying eyebrows as he stared him down. Dean had always been a little creeped out by him. _

_"No inappropriate touching, holding, kissing, talking, looking, or suggesting and have her home by eleven," Dean listed off, his hands sweating with the rest of him in the stupid monkey suit. _

_"Or you're dead, right," he said satisfactorily now, resting back into his recliner. _

_"You're going to give the kid a heart attack dad, chill it," Matt gave Dean an understanding "meeting or talking to any parents that aren't your own is scary as hell" look and then pointed behind him. _

_Dean turned around and felt like he had the kicking stuffed out of him. There she was, all glammed and dolled up like she had never been and he wasn't having anything against it, she looked hot. As she came down the steps, he watched the short dress glitter at the bottom with large sequins. It was black, the bottom turning into reds and golds and he was dumbfounded. Her short hair was swept to the side in a clip and her makeup was smokey for the evening, making Dean want to jump her right there on the stairs. In front of her family even. _

_"I don't look completely dumb in this, do I?" She asked him in whisper, Dean sliding the corsage over her wrist before securing the black ribbon. He shook his head no, smiling at her before kissing her hand. _

_"You look great, Lex. Now...let's get this the hell over with," she laughed now, her nerves seemingly gone as he took her outside and down the steps to the Impala. That was the best part of this set-up, John was letting him take the car. _

_As he drove off towards the school, he could see Lex's legs bouncing to the music and her hands drumming the song on the bottom of her skirt. When they came closer to the brightly lit auditorium, she put her hand on his shoulder when they stopped at a red light. _

_"How about we head into Centralia and go to the carnival?" She said excitedly, her blue eyes lighting up in the dark of the car. _

_"Are you serious?" He thought she was out of her mind, thinking that this whole prom thing was her idea in the first place. _

_"Come on Dean, let's go!" She smiled so widely that he couldn't help giving in, and they made their way twenty miles over to the town of Centralia where a big annual carnival was being held. _

_The whole place was lit up with the ferris wheel and rides. Screams of kids and teenagers could be heard everywhere and the smell of cotton candy was thick in the air. As they got out of the car, Dean threw his tux jacket in the back seat as Lex put on some Converse sneakers to walk in. They wandered through the booths and stopped at a place where you could win stuffed animals if you shot enough ducks. _

_"One ticket please," Dean asked the acne spotted teenager behind the booth. He looked him up and down and handed Dean the ticket and the gun before standing out of the way. _

_"Do you really think this is fair?" Lex laughed next to him, Dean fake cocking the gun before taking aim at some helpless plastic mallards. _

_"Life isn't fair," he said with a smirk, taking down one duck at a time before all fifteen laid "dead" in the pond. _

_"What will it be then?" The attendant asked, waving up at the toys and gadgets along the wall. Dean pointed out a cheap but cute black stuffed dog wearing a pair of devil horns and a cape. Taking it and then handing it to Lex, she laughed. _

_"Now you'll remember this night forever, and how freaking awesome I am," he joked, Lex hugging the thing like he was telling the truth. She seemed already in love with the prize. _

_"When I die, you better bury me with this thing, you hear me? If I'm going to hell, I'm taking a hellhound with me."_

_-----_

Coughing up water suddenly, Dean looked down at Lex as she threw up half the lake on the grass. He rubbed her back as she let it all out, Sam back trying to calm the old lady down now. Lex sat up when she was done, resting her head on Dean's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was too close there, Jones," he muttered, still shook up from the events that had just transpired. It was too close to losing her, he wouldn't take that chance again.

"Make sure to get the right dead girl hair next time, okay?" She said hoarsely, standing up now with his help.

As they made their way back to the car, Dean knew one thing was for certain. Lex was going home the next day, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	6. All Screwed Up

The sun hadn't even risen yet and Dean was already up and scrambling to get his stuff together. He was sure to not make any noise though, Sam already telling him this was the worst idea he ever had. As he put his trusty gun back into the waistband of his jeans, he looked over at Lex laying dead asleep a few feet away. His brother snuck out the door and went to get the car as he prayed his best friend would forgive him someday.

Putting the strap of his duffel over his shoulder, he came to stand next to Lex and looked down at her with conflicted eyes. He could wake her, get her to come with still, and then take her home shortly after. Or he could do what he knew was right, sending her to the one place she always belonged. She wouldn't have any benefit staying with him, he knew that. He couldn't save her from any old pain and he would only keep causing more. Bending down to kiss her forehead, she stirred slightly only to turn on the bed away from him.

As he put money down on the side table for bus or plane fare, he whispered a last goodbye with the love he held for her laced throughout the words.

-----

Arriving at the Roadhouse some hours later, Dean walked in to see Ellen and Jo fighting about something or other and didn't dare try to get into it right now. Bags were heavy under his eyes and he continued to check his phone for any voice mails or texts. He knew Lex would be unhappy right now, but he at least thought she'd call and yell at him by now. Scrolling through his phone, he landed on her number and almost called it before Jo came to stand next to him, stopping him in his tracks. Ellen was talking on the phone now, calming the fight for a minute, as Jo tried to hand him a file.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment," she tried to force it into his hands, "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might," he eyes Ellen wearily as Jo scoffed and opened it on the bar in front of him.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished –- all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or—" She was rambling now, too excited about the horrible killings.

"Who put this together, Ash?" He eyed the papers again, it wasn't as complete and concise as Ash was, but he liked annoying Jo.

"I did it myself." She answered him, even more perturbed. He acted like he was paying attention but snuck another look at his phone.

Nothing.

"I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less," Sam shrugged, like getting on the road as fast as possible was the best idea. Dean agreed, but then Ellen came back over with her face all red.

"Good. If you like the case so much, you take it," Ellen looked over at her daughter just as Jo began to protest.

"Mom!"

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

-----

"You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight –- I don't know if you noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type," Dean now yelled at Jo, all of them ending up on the case in Pennsylvania. He was hoping to just take an easy case and try to talk to Lex, but no, now he had to babysit.

"Exactly," she smiled wide, her face bright like it was the best idea anyone had ever had.

"You wanna be bait?" He looked at her incredulously, wishing he could smack some sense into her. Unfortunately, she was a girl, and smacking was saved for Sam.

"Quickest way to draw it out," she continued, Dean scoffing at her while running his hands through his hair, "What?"

"I'm so regretting this," Dean let out a long breath, Jo stopping her pacing right in front of him. Her face turned annoyed really fast, her eyebrows creasing.

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap," she lifted a hand above her head, try to exaggerate the issue.

"Excuse me?" He had no clue what she was talking about. If anyone had had enough crap, it was him, and he was still trying to shovel himself out of it.

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job."

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You've got no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barfly has put in your head." He tapped her temple, walking away and settling in a chair.

Of course he thought women could do the job fine, he had seen Lex do it a hundred times better than him on many occasion. And now, as he thought about it, sending her away because she got hurt on one mission, was probably a bad idea. Groaning as Jo continued berating him on stupid shit he gave small answers to, he pulled out his phone again to see there was a message from Lex.

He walked out into the hall to try and listen to it but Jo followed and they soon discovered more than they wished to. With the feel of the girls hair and scalp still on his hands, he washed away another victim's loss in the bathroom. Jo had finally gone off to bed so when he was finished, he walked into the living room and pulled out his phone again.

_You have one new message_ "I hope you know what you're doing Dean, leaving me like this again. I thought we had got past all the pettiness but I guess I was wrong. I've always believed you'd be there for me when I needed you most but I'm giving up on that now too. The next time you go looking for me, I won't be there, so I hope you're happy. I thought we were better than this. I needed you Dean."

Angry tears welled up in the back of his eyes and he kept himself from throwing the phone across the room and into a wall. The pain in her voice, the words she repeated to him, stung like a bitch. He couldn't keep the thoughts away when he went asleep and ended up falling into the worst nightmare he could imagine.

_He was running through the woods, his shirt ripped and his gun held out in front of him. He couldn't hear her screaming anymore, she had stopped all of a sudden and the thought of her laying hurt somewhere scared him enough to run faster. His dad was somewhere out here too, looking for them, but he wanted to find them first. He wanted to know everything was okay. _

_Dean was supposed to stay with her, he was supposed to be keeping her safe on the full moon and he didn't. Now he was paying for it with all the adrenaline and fear beating the crap out of his heart. As he came to a clearing, he saw two figures laying on the ground. He was too late, he had failed her. He lost the one thing he thought he always had a hold on. _

_"I needed you Dean," the voice rang through the clearing, Lex looking at him with a blood soaked face and hands, her blue eyes full of tears but they weren't falling. _

_"Lex, I'm sorry, I thought..." he didn't know what he thought. Going off with that stupid blonde would end up being one of the worst mistakes of his life. _

_"I needed you," she repeated, holding her dead brother in her arms. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"The next time you go looking for me, I won't be there, so I hope you're happy." She cried now, her head bent over her brother, Matthew, as her father came into the clearing and began sobbing along with her. As his father dragged him away from the now more broken family, he cried for her and himself. She would never forgive him for this. _

_So he left her there, he didn't talk to her for years, and he didn't think he'd ever see her. His dad told him to forget her, his brother asked what happened, and he didn't have an answer for either of them. Their relationship was dead._

_-----_

Waking up in a sweat on the chair, he tried to rub the nightmarish memory out of his eyes and looked again at his phone as he yawned. There was another message, but he didn't think he could bring himself to listen to her again. So as he, Sam, and Jo got to work on getting rid of the first serial killer, he pushed all thoughts of Lex out of mind and space until the mission was over.

As they drove with Ellen and Jo back to the Roadhouse that night, he finally couldn't stand the silence anymore. Pulling his phone out he let the message play in his ear and got the shock of his life.

"Dean, you better come get my sister, she's a mess. You get one more chance though, if you keep hurting her, I'll hurt you. Come get Lex, now Dean." Matthew's voice was as clear as the last time he heard him speak. But he knew Matt was dead, he remembered watching his lifeless form hang in Lex's arms. Playing the message for Sam, they both couldn't make sense of it.

So even as Jo accused his father getting her father killed later that night, he didn't take the full sting. He was still thinking about Matt and Lex, he couldn't get that message out of his head.

"So, the night was a bit too eventful," Sam muttered, Dean already pulling away from the Roadhouse and heading for Salem. He wasn't going to screw this up again, he only had one more chance and if he let Lex sit too long hating him, there would be no saving their relationship.

"It's about to get a hell of a lot more eventful."

Driving through the night, he only stopped for a few hours to nap on the side of the highway. As they entered the city they had only been in a little over a week ago, he didn't feel its welcoming draw this time. It felt like he was walking to his death, and he could very well be doing that. Pulling into the small driveway of Lex's house, he noticed her car was still in the garage so he knew she wasn't at work or school. At least that worked out for him.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, let you two figure this out," Sam muttered, walking down the road towards Merry's Diner. Dean nodded his head absentmindedly. Letting his legs drag him towards the house, he knocked a few times before just walking into the house.

Turning the corner to go into the living room, he got a punch in his face that he swore broke his jaw. Rubbing and wincing as he sat up on the ground he now occupied, Matthew Jones stared down at him with a happy grin on his face. Like he had waited forever to do that.

"Dean Winchester, how are you doing dude?" He helped him up now, Dean hoping he had got all the violence out on that one punch. He could already feel his chin swelling and he wasn't about to thank him for the gracious welcome.

"Um, dude, you're dead," he stated obviously, Matt's face turning solemn now, walking away from him and towards the fireplace.

"Actually, you got outta Dodge pretty damn fast Dean. Seeing as you didn't stick around, you never found out that I lived. Sure, everyone else in the world thinks I'm dead because I like it that way, but I'm still here, aren't I? Just a little modification to the old me, you know. Full moon's are a pain in the ass," Dean's eyes went round, mouth dropping open a little. He hadn't even thought about Matt turning into a werewolf, he thought the monster had ripped him beyond repair. Why didn't Lex ever tell him?

_Because you'd kill him, that's why._

"I need my head to stop reeling so just point me to where Lex is so I can get yelled at," he groaned, his face throbbing and the wolf-boys face smiling as he pointed upstairs to her bedroom.

As he began climbing the steps, he hoped that she'd go a little easy on him. Not that he thought she would, but he could hope, couldn't he? When he cracked the door open, the room was pitch black with the heavy curtains blocking out the morning sun. He didn't know if she was asleep or awake, so as he shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed, he tried to stay as quiet as he could.

"I thought my message was pretty clear," she muttered as he stood next to the bed now, her voice muffled from whatever was next to her face. He wished he could get some damn light in here so he could see here. But maybe it was better this way.

"Yeah, it was. I'm a fucking idiot and you don't deserve me doing this crap to you, but I realize that now."

"Oh, so you want a gold medal or something? Seeing as you must be the smartest man in the world to realize you're a dumbass?" He tried to not laugh, as serious as the situation was, her sarcasm always had him smiling. Again, the dark came in handy.

"I realize that keeping you away from the fight only brings worse ones your way. Just because there aren't any monsters here in Salem...well, except for your brother," he heard her snort, thanking God that she wasn't completely angry at him, "that you still aren't in danger. I forget that just because I wish you had a normal life like you deserve, that it isn't just going to happen because I send you home. If you want to be with me, with us, I'm okay with that now."

He wasn't okay with that, not okay with that at all. She would be hurt in front of him all the time, her face a distraction when he tried to make decisions, and her voice a murderer on his nerves. But he wanted her happy, and if being with them on the fighting ground would make her happy, he'd give it to her.

The light turned on all of a sudden, Lex sitting up in her bed to look upward at him. Her eyes were ringed with mascara splotches and redness from crying. He hated himself for causing that, wanted Matt to punch him again because he deserved it. Lex was in a t-shirt that he knew belonged to him back from high school and a pair of white cotton panties. He held back a groan, his many fantasies about her looking like that didn't include her crying so he tried to stuff them all into the back of his head.

"I look like shit, but what happened to you?" She muttered, sniffling as she grabbed a tissue and wiped away at the dried makeup on her face. When she was clear of it, she looked up at him again and he felt himself wanting to kiss her more so then he had ever wanted to before.

"Matt, he kinda hates me," he cocked a half smile, his chin probably black and blue by now and he could still feel it throbbing.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," she said solemnly, patting the bed next to her for him to sit down. As he settled next to her, he felt something under him and pulled out a ragged looking black dog with devil horns.

_She kept it._

He couldn't help it anymore, all the emotions he felt and didn't want to feel came rushing to the surface and he threw all inhibitions to the wind. Putting both hands behind her head, he pulled her slowly towards him as her face settled into a look of shock. He slowed almost to a stop now, knowing that kissing a girl when she rather be kicking the crap out of you wasn't the best way to find forgiveness. But as his hands began to drop away from her, accepting defeat once again, she leaned in and kissed the large bruise on his chin.

Dean felt like she burned him with her lips, his gut rolling over as he tried to keep from grabbing her again. He let her set the pace, her lips slowly moving up his swollen chin and cheek before she stopped and looked at him square in the eyes. They looked even more blue this close, her freckles also standing out against her porcelain skin as they stayed so close together.

"We're going to take some work," he said suddenly, the words surprising him as they left his lips.

"No shit Sherlock, but if you're willing to work on it, I'm willing to try this one more time. But if you leave me stranded in some flea-ridden motel again, I will kill you. You won't have to worry about losing our friendship again, I'll just put you out of your misery," she said seriously, her hand rubbing his chin softly, getting up from the bed to slide on some pants.

He would do better this time. He had to. He wasn't going to let this all fall away again.

"Okay, deal. But now...what the hell is Matt still doing alive?"


	7. This Means War

Glad ya'll are enjoying the story!! Keep on reading, cause it'll start getting a lot more exciting. Missions! Injuries! Romance?! Who knows...stay tuned :D

* * *

"It's a deal then?" Lex said later that week, after leaving Salem again for the open road.

They had decided to stay a little while, Sam and Dean both wanting to get the whole story out of Matthew before they went anywhere. Supposedly, after his dad had dragged him away from the crying Jones family, Matthew woke up. Lex said she remembered him coughing up a lot of blood, the wounds in his chest closing up right in front of her. She wanted it to be some kind of miracle but she and her father both knew what was happening. Matt was a werewolf now, and they couldn't ever tell anyone. Especially not another hunter.

So they had kept it secret, Matt living in the woods surrounding Salem as Lex helped him keep things under control the first few years. Now that he had figured out how to lock himself securely away from the world on his worst night, Lex didn't need to stay home all the time. Which was the big reason she had agreed to come along in the first place. With being trapped in Salem helping her brother and throwing away everything she wanted to do, she didn't really feel like herself anymore. She didn't want to be the werewolf's babysitter. After some sweet goodbyes, and a promise that Matt would keep up the house while she was gone, they climbed back into the Impala and set off once again.

"Hey, as long as he's not hurting anybody, I'm okay with letting him live," Dean stated honestly, knowing killing his best friend's brother wouldn't get him on her high list of favorites.

"He hasn't yet, so let's hope it stays that way," she whispered in the back, Dean knowing exactly how she felt. Looking over at Sammy, he heard his dad's last words go through his mind and tried to get rid of them fast. There was no way any body's brother would be dying anytime soon, as long as he had something to say about it.

"So, we're off to Baltimore then?" Sam asked in the passenger seat, pulling out one of the many maps that were stored in the car. Dean nodded, noticing Lex in the rearview mirror looking kind of torn.

"Did you not want to go, Lex?" He asked, her eyes meeting his in the mirror now. He couldn't believe she fought this hard to come with them and was about to bail out on the first mission.

"No, it's not that. But, um, if we're heading up that way, could you drop me somewhere until you're done? I have a friend I haven't seen in years and I promised him if I ever came up that way I'd visit," she pleaded him with her voice, but he didn't like the sound of this friend. So what if he didn't know anything about him, it was the _him_ part that was making him suspicious.

"That should be fine, where do you need to be dropped?" Sam asked, Dean giving him the stink eye before Sam realized that his brother wasn't going to say yes. Apologizing silently with his body language, Lex said it was only a little ways away from Baltimore and they continued east.

"It's only a little ways out, in Townson. It should be on the way in," she was picking at the frayed denim around a hole in her jeans. She looked nervous, her other leg jiggling up and down in the back seat like she always did when she was anxious.

"Sounds good," Dean grunted, trying to sound not completely put-off. Pulling his eyes away from hers, he put them back on the road and never let them wander for the rest of the trip.

-----

"I'll be there in like, five minutes. Okay, sure, see you then," she was giggling...giggling like a freaking little school girl.

Dean was pissed.

He saved her ass, drove nonstop to get back to her, and now she was bailing on him for some douchebag that didn't deserve her. Sure, he didn't know this guy. He also didn't want to. So as he pulled into the driveway of some big log cabin, he wanted to yell that this was stupid and drive off right away. His idea would have worked, if Lex hadn't jumped out of the back with her bag on her shoulder.

He shut the engine off and he and Sam got out of the car and walked behind her. Before he could even say anything, the front door flew open and a tall, tan guy jogged down the steps. As he reached Lex, he picked her up like she weighed as much as a feather. She laughed and hugged him around the shoulders, happier than he wanted her to be. Unless it was with him.

"This is killing you, isn't it?" Sam laughed in his ear, Dean elbowing his brother in the gut as Lex's feet touched the ground again.

"Okay, Dean, Sam...this is Logan," the tan guy smiled, big douche baggy dimples in his cheeks and a cocky set of eyes landed on him.

"Hey," Dean said, giving the guy a once over. He was wearing a polo shirt and acid wash jeans that screamed preppy jock type. He had no idea what Lex saw in him.

"The Winchester's, right? Lex has told me a lot about you, seems you won that best friend prize over me. Lucky dude," Logan hit Dean on the shoulder, making him even more irritated.

"Yeah, lucky me. Anyway, we'll come by and pick you up in a couple days," he told Lex, already backing away to get back into the Impala.

"Sure, thanks guys," she gave Sam a hug and then pulled Dean in for one quick too.

"You call me if you want to come back sooner, okay? I don't trust this guy," he said into her ear, giving the big guy a smile and a "touch her and die" look.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself," she lifted her tank top to show a knife in her pocket and he smiled down at her.

"See you later."

-----

And now he was in laying in the grass with a guy's gun pointed at his forehead. Damn Detective was insane, and Sam was nowhere to be found. He was going to die in a field while Lex was off drinking beer and laughing with some other guy. As he struggled to get up, he found himself thinking about another fond memory, they seemed to be popping up way too damn much lately.

_"Come on Winchester, get yourself out of it!" Lex was yelling at him, Dean laying in the grass on a hot August day somewhere in Texas. He was currently handcuffed, both wrists behind his back and sweat dripping down his forehead. _

_"This is never going to happen in real life!" Dean screamed at her, her fourteen year old face lighting up as she laughed. _

_"You never know what a monster might do, just figure it out. What's laying around you?" She asked, sitting down on a lawn chair from the motel pool. _

_"There's a straw, someones lost door key, and a girl's hairpin," he squirmed in the grass, wondering what people would say if they saw him rolling around in the dirt. _

_"So, what would come in handy in this moment of utter distress?" Lex was loving this. She always loved torturing him, ever since they met when he was 12. Such a little devil. _

_"Straw would break, key is too big....hairpin. Hairpin might work," he rolled over and situated himself so his hand could pick up the hairpin. Bending it with his fingers, he lifted them up and start jiggling it into the keyhole. _

_"There you go, Winchester. Finally finding your way...knew you'd brighten up sometime," she smiled her big braces full smile and he shot her a dirty look. _

_"I'm going to kill you when I get out of these!" He shouted, the click finally sounding as he got his hands free. Sitting up while rubbing his wrists, she lounged back in her chair and took a long sip of lemonade. _

_"See, now someday when some guy has you handcuffed on the ground, you'll be able to get out of it. All thanks to my training," she laughed a little, sliding some sun glasses over her eyes and just laying there. Dean could already see his plan of attack. _

_Getting up from the grass, he ran over and grabbed both of Lex's free hands. Before she could protest, he had them handcuffed together over her stomach. Picking her up while she screamed and kicked, he dumped her into the motel pool and watched her get all wet. Kicking her way to the surface, he stood above her like he owned the whole freaking place. _

_"Oh, fine. Don't be appreciative, but when you get tied up in a wrong situation and remember this moment, you'll be kissing my ass later on. You asshole."_

Dean's eyes started looking all over the grass, trying to find something that could get him out of this. There wasn't a damn thing though, and the dude was looking pretty trigger-happy right now. If only Lex had taught him how to open cuffs with a blade of grass.

Thankfully, the cavallry finally showed up and saved his ass. Now that the death omen Clare was at peace and they were on their way to break into the impound, Dean found his emotions lifting up. Walking through the woods, they eventually made it to the highway and began their trek.

"Nice little note their, Hilts," Sam laughed as they walked, Dean smiling at his compliment.

"Why thank you, Mr. McQueen. You know, I can't believe they thought innocent little ol' me was a murderer. How foolish on their part," he joked, lights shining on them from up ahead. As they got down into a ditch to not be caught by any cops coming to get to the crime scene, they were surprised when it stopped.

"You two gonna lay down there forever or are you going to get in the freaking car?" Lex's voice rang from the highway, both of the Winchester boys looking at each other confused but nonetheless climbed out of the ditch.

"What a lovely sight to see, specially after meeting Big Joe in the clink. Trust me, that bending over for soap thing, true," Dean said sarcastically, Sam shaking his head as they met Lex on the road.

"You never even left the interview room, you liar." His brother called him out, punching him in the shoulder before climbing in the back seat.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Are you going to get in the car or are you waiting for the cops to come get you? Maybe then you and Big Joe can have another go around?" Lex asked with raised eyebrows, hands still securely on the wheel.

"I'll get in when you scoot over, princess. I hope you don't think you'll be driving my car," she scoffed, taking off her seat belt and then climbing over the seat and settling in the passenger side.

"Can't even get a simple thank you," she sighed, curling her legs under herself as he got behind the wheel.

"What are you doing here, Lex? I thought you were off with Captain Hotpants?" He heard her snort as he pulled off onto the highway, heading towards no where but west now, no real destination set yet.

"Let's talk about it later. I want to sleep," she muttered, her head resting on the window and her feet now touching his thigh over the seat. He put a hand on them and rubbed her calves as she fell asleep.

"Thanks."

-----

When they pulled into a motel early the next morning, they all were ready for some sleep. Sure, they had all taken naps on the way into Indiana, but Dean wanted to sleep on a bed right now. Sam seemed weirdly upbeat though, saying he was going to get some food and call Ash as Dean and Lex went up to the room.

"So, ready to tell me why you left jock-o-rama now?" Dean asked her, shutting the door behind him as he discovered the place looking similar to a run-down hooker paradise.

"I called you like five times Dean, no answer. I wasn't going to stick around there worrying about you the whole time, now was I?" She asked him with a huff, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"Such a worry-wart," he patted the top of her head, setting his weapons bag on the side table.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that great of a visit anyway. You were an easy way out," she muttered, blowing some of her brown hair out of her face. He sat across from her on the other bed and cocked his head to one side.

"Why is that?"

"Well, we used to date, like five years ago, and Logan just assumed we'd pick up again where we left off. I mean, two seconds after you left he turned into Mr. Paws. He just wouldn't drop it," she fell back into the bed, the creaking loud in the now silent room. Dean was contemplating jumping back into his car and pummeling the guy.

"I knew he was a douchebag," he growled, standing up and heading for the door without another thought.

"Dean, come on. It's not that big of a deal, okay? I'm fine, a bit pissed off, but fine otherwise. There is no need to act all heroic," she stood up next to him, her face serious as she tried to calm him down.

"You know I'll kick anyone's ass you want me to, right? No questions asked?" He wondered, pushing a stray piece of her hair behind an ear.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I didn't tell you until we were hundreds of miles away. See, using my brain," she tapped the side of her temple, grinning up at him.

"It finally came in handy then, that brain?"

"You're dead Winchester," she grabbed him around the middle and pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling his hips, she let her fingers trace his stomach up to his ribs before she attacked him.

"Tickling is not fair game, you ass," he tried to keep from laughing, this whole situation not a bit helpful for his masculinity. He grabbed onto her eventually and rolled her over until they were on opposite sides of the playing field.

"You started this mister, you got what you deserved." She stated plainly, her hair fanned out beneath her as he pinned her down.

"And I'm gonna finish it," he knew his hands were ice cold so he unbuttoned her jacket and then got a real devilish look in his eyes.

"I swear to God Dean, you better not..." she screamed before she could even finish. His hands pushed up under her t-shirt and landed on her stomach as she squirmed beneath him. Her skin was warm on his hands, making him heat up all over as he suddenly realized what he was doing.

Stopping all of a sudden, he stood up as she readjusted her shirt and finished taking off her jacket. "I think we should get some sleep," he said akwardly, taking his shoes and coat off now.

She nodded her head, turning away from him as he got lost in thought for a minute. That was, until she hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Score one for the good guys."

_Now it's on. _


	8. Shake Your Foundations

I was on a roll tonight so I got two chapters done. This chapter has some things that make this story rated M so be ready for that. Hope ya'll enjoy!!!

* * *

After weeks of Dean spilling the beans that his dad wanted him to kill Sam if necessary, Croatoan, a demonic child, a vampire, a few ghosts, and his brother getting possessed by a demon, Dean was sitting in a motel room alone. It had only been a day since he had gotten the shit beaten out of him, Jo only doing so well on his gunshot wound. Sam was off somewhere collecting information about a mission or something and Lex was MIA.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he looked down at the torn shirt he was still wearing and the gauze that was completely soaked in blood. He knew that his dad probably would have shot Sam before asking questions when he saw what he was doing to Jo, but he didn't take that chance. Dean knew caring too much about people would be his downfall, be it Sammy or Alexis, one of them would be the death of him.

Hearing the door open, he looked over his shoulder to see Lex walking in with a big plastic bag. She was wearing his leather coat over a short black dress and some boots. He smirked, trying to stray away from how sexy he thought she looked in his jacket that was way too big for her. She smiled when she saw him looking, taking the jacket off and throwing it on a table.

"Don't say a word, Winchester. It's laundry day and this was all I had to wear," she admitted with red cheeks, the black dress short and tight. Dean didn't mind though, and eyed her appreciatively when she bent over to dig through the bag.

"I'm just glad I wore my black dress last week. Wouldn't want to be too matchy-matchy, would we?" He joked, Lex turning around to roll her eyes and come to sit next to him. In her hands was a big pair of scissors and a bunch of random first aid stuff.

"Yeah, that would have been a crime against fashion to the hundredth power. Now, shut up," she took the scissors and cut the rest of his shirt off so she wouldn't have to lift his bad arm.

"I'm liking this whole getting me naked thing, but shouldn't someone be looking after you?" Dean's hand graced he face, her forehead and cheek black and blue and swollen. He knew there was a big cut on the back of her neck too but she shook his hand off.

"I'll live, but you...you might die of infection if I don't look at this."

She ripped the old gauze off and looked at the big gaping hole in his shoulder, sticking her tongue out to show how gross she thought it was. As she rummaged through the stuff she bought, Dean put his hand on her knee and rubbed it soothingly. It wasn't something new, so Lex kept digging through stuff. He had been doing it since they became really close friends, something he did to try and tell her to relax and let go of her stress. If it worked, he couldn't tell, because she always seemed tense.

"You know this wasn't your fault, right?" Dean got her to look at him, his lips breaking into the biggest smile he could do before his face began to throb again. She nodded reluctantly, now threading a needle and getting ready to stitch him up.

"I should have at least been conscious though...even Bobby made it up before I did," she said with a frown, taking a hand and guiding his face to her shoulder. This way he could scream or cuss as loud as he wanted and she got a better view of the wound.

"Yes well, you got thrown across the room and hit your head on the mantle. I'm pretty sure no one wakes up too quickly after -- shit, that hurts!" He yelled, burying his face deeper into her shoulder.

"Shut it, you big baby. Like you've never been stitched up before." She continued doing it as fast as she could, Dean only liking the fact that he could take in her smell without seeming weird. She smelled of cinnamon and lavendar, just like always. He wanted to trace her collarbone with his lips, find his way down into the low cut dress that she was wearing and see everything she had to offer. "All done!"

_Damn it all to hell._

"That wasn't painful at all," he whined, sitting up again with her help. She got some rubbing alcohol and cleaned the blood from around the stitches before putting some new dressings on it and declaring him all better.

"I got you this sticker, just so everyone would know you're special," she said happily, showing him a sticker with a bear on it saying "I've been brave today". He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm sure that'll help me get all the ladies. Grab me a new shirt would ya? Seeing as you destroyed this one," he held the shreds in his hands, Lex huffing a bit before going over to the bag on the floor to find him some clean clothes.

"Stop staring at my butt, you horn dog," she laughed, turning around with a new shirt in her hands. He acted offended, putting his good hand on his chest and let out a large huff.

"How dare you say such a thing! Like I would ever objectify a woman like that," she stuck her tongue out at him, putting the t-shirt over his head and helping him get his injured arm through the sleeve.

"How about we go get some drinks tonight, huh? Try to lift the spirits around here; Sam is really starting to get me down with the whole 'kill me' routine," she stated, trying to make light of the situation. Though, Dean was feeling the same way.

"I knew you got that dress out for something."

-----

As they strolled into a local bar called The Pit Stop, the place was crawling with locals and some bikers. Sam had agreed to go with them after some convincing from Lex and they found some seats up at the bar and sat down. Lex hung his jacket up on the back of her chair and thanked him with her eyes again for letting her borrow it. He didn't really see any choice after demonic Sam had sliced her own though. It was too cold for her not to be wearing something outside more than the skimpy dress.

"Here is a beer for you, lovely lady, from the gentleman down there," the bartender said, coming over and pointing at a middle-aged man with a partially toothless grin. Lex gave a little cheers with her bottle and turned back to them.

"Aren't I a lucky lady," she said annoyed, taking a long sip of beer.

"Or he just noticed how the cold is doing wonders to your body," Dean said, Lex punching him hard in the wounded arm. He sucked air in through his teeth, Sam laughing off to his side.

"Nice one Lex," they high-fived behind his back and he wished he could punch someone.

"And a beer for you from the young lady," Mr. Bartender said again, pointing at a young red-head sitting in the corner. Dean gave a big smile to her before looking to see Lex perturbed.

"And a beer for you, seeing as I'm sure you want one and no one has offered yet," the guy continued to Sam, Lex snorting into her bottle as Dean laughed too. Sam looked at them both angrily and went off to play some pinball.

"I'm going to go get me some more free drinks, if you'll excuse me," Dean took his bottle and left Alexis at the bar alone. He knew it was a bit of a dickish move to make, but he needed to get laid soon and he knew it wasn't going to come from her. As much as he wanted it to.

"Hey there, sexy," the girl practically purred when he came up to her, her short and very revealing leopard print dress making her seem even more catlike. He licked his lips involuntarily, settling down next to her.

"Why hello to you too. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Becky Ann, and what about you tiger? Let me guess....is it, Jack?" She had bright emerald eyes surrounded in black eyeliner, seemingly drawing him closer with every word.

"You must be psychic, cause you got that one right on the nose."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Right again."

Later when he rolled under the sheets with whatever her name was, he got a painful reminder of Lex everytime he rolled on his bad shoulder -- literally. Even as the pretty girl bounced on top of him drenched in sweat and yelling out the wrong name, the only name that fell from Dean's lips was _Alexis_.

-----

Creaking the door open around four a.m., he was surprised to see Lex sitting up watching TV. She was in her pajamas now, under the covers in his bed and watching an old cartoon. He noticed she was nibbling on some cookies before she caught a sight of him and put them back in the box.

"Made it back okay, that's good," she smiled somewhat sadly, licking her fingers and looking over at Sam to make sure her voice wasn't too loud. His brother was dead to the world though.

"You know me, always can find my way back," he smirked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the table. As he threw it though, he realized that he left Lex without it and then realized again that he took the car. Man, his dickish moves were adding up tonight.

"Don't worry Dean, Sam gave me his coat and the bartender got us a safe ride back. No need to feel guilty," she stated it so simply, so innocently, it made his blood boil. He wanted her to be pissed at him, to yell at him. To want him not to be having sex with girls that weren't her. He took his shirt off and threw it with his jacket as he kicked his shoes off.

"You're not mad at me? At all?" He asked incredulously, leaving his pants on as he came over to her, wishing Sam wasn't here right now so he could let a good yell out.

"I neither control or own you Dean, why would I be mad? If you want to contract horrible STD's, that's cool with me. Just call me so I know you don't get sacked by a crazy demon or something, okay?" She started to get out of the covers but he stopped her.

"Do you know how pissed off I'd be if you left me in some dive bar without a ride home to go fuck some random dude? I'd kill you!" Sam grumbled next to them, turning on his side with a pillow going over his ear so he could get back to sleep.

"Why? What's the point Dean?"

"The point is that you'd have left me somewhere I don't know to have fun and I'd be freaking miserable. Just thinking about you with some other douche bag makes me miserable," he realized he was saying too much but he couldn't contain his word vomit at the moment. Too many drinks and he still smelled of the sickly cotton-candy perfume that girl had been wearing.

"Are you saying that I can't ever have fun? That it'll torture you if I go out and have a good time? That isn't fair!" She was yelling now, Sam waking up completely to take a pillow and blanket and leave the room. Dean had found him a few times like this in the past when he brought girls back to their room, outside sleeping in the Impala. He felt bad but he had other things to worry about right now.

"What isn't fair is you not caring that I'm off with some random slut! Why don't you care?" He was yelling now too, Lex standing up on the bed so she would be taller than him. Always trying to get the upper hand, she put her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"Why the hell should I, Dean? It's not like I could say 'Don't go off and screw that whore Dean, I rather hang out and talk'. That wouldn't get through your head, and you wouldn't even give it a second thought after a girl pushed her boobs in your face. My opinion doesn't matter, remember when you said that? Do you?" She screamed louder, someone banging on their wall to try and get them to calm down.

"I was mad at you!"

"Yeah, about some shitty girl who dumped you two minutes after you told her the truth! You threw away our friendship for some freaking girl who you fucked for ol' times sake and left again. If my opinion doesn't count when it tries to keep you from getting hurt when the hell will it count?" She was crying a little now, her hands balled into fists as if she wanted to hit him.

"It always counts, Lexie, you should know that by now!" He could feel how red he was in the face, both of them probably in pain with their faces held in such frowns.

"Don't you dare call me that Dean, don't act like saying by one or two nice things I'll just come crawling back on my knees for you. I've been letting you get away with that for too damn long!" She jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom before he cut her off and stood in front of the door.

"Yeah, and your guilt tripping shit needs to end too! You held your brothers death over me for years and he was alive the whole fucking time!"

"You left me there Dean! You left me with what you thought was my dead brother and you didn't even turn around. You didn't even call me until after my dad shot himself in the head! Not even a phone call!" She was crying now, wet tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

"I'm sorry, dammit, okay? I'm SORRY!" He didn't know what he was doing, but he came at her and pulled her into his arms. His lips landed on hers so fast that he didn't even know how they felt before she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

They both stood there, breathing heavily and staring at each other. Her tears had stopped and he just looked at her with nothing coming to him on what to say. Before he knew it, they were at each other like sex starved animals. His lips could fully taste hers now, the mix of beer and chocolate chip cookies sweet in his mouth. His hands found their way up the back of her shirt, only stopping from kissing her to take it off and throw it across the room.

His cool hands found her warm breasts and she moaned in his mouth, her nimble fingers taking the belt off from around his hips as his lips found their way from her mouth down her neck. He traced a path to the valley between her breasts, her breathing short and quick as her hands weaved their way into his hair.

"This isn't me forgiving you," she panted, Dean laughing against the side of her breast as he licked it teasingly.

"Good to know," he laughed again, letting his hands finish taking of his own clothes as he sucked and nibbled all over her skin. She had sweat rolling down her skin and goosebumps all over as he breathed cool air across her nipples.

She let out a loud moan before bringing his face back up to hers and her tongue met his again. He was pushing her back into a wall, hot air escaping her mouth as her wounded skin hit the wallpaper. He whispered his apology but she just responded with guiding his hand to the inside of her thigh. He was lost in her, the smell and taste of her even more delicious than he imagined. After giving her only a little of what she wanted with his fingers, he ripped off her shorts and panties and let her lock her ankles around his back.

"I'm still really mad," she said, her blue eyes only partially open as he got a good grip on her hips.

"Me too," and as he pushed into her, she bit onto her bottom lip and held onto his biceps for dear life. He didn't even want to know what the neighbors were thinking now, the paintings on the wall shaking with every thrust.

He laid his lips on her shoulder as he went faster, trying to hold onto her the best he could with a bum shoulder and with both of them so slick with sweat. As he came close, he whispered her name across her collarbone and she screamed his in return. Just hearing her yell it like that had him shuddering again. As they sank down onto the floor, Lex straddling him as he laid on the carpet, she tried to slow her breathing.

She looked beautiful above him, her brown hair wild from his hands and from pressing into the wall. Her lips were swollen and bruised, her breasts and neck covered in small bite marks and hickies. He smiled, feeling like he had finally got to lay his mark on her, happy that it had finally happened.

_"Time to wake up, Dean."_

He blinked his eyes, sunlight pouring into a window he didn't recognize. Turning over in bed, he saw the redhead from the night before and he had major morning wood.

"Where the hell am I?"

"With me silly, and I can tell you're ready for round five," she giggled, her head going beneath the sheets somewhere as he fell back into the bed and wished that the dream was real and what was currently happening wasn't.

-----

As he came into the room this time, things were different. Lex was in the shower, Sam eating breakfast and flipping through the TV with a small smirk on his lips as his big brother came through the door. Dean rolled his eyes at him, wishing he could take a cold shower as the dream came back to him again after seeing Lex's bra laying on his bed.

"Have fun last night?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised as he finished his muffin.

"Fun wouldn't be the word," he grumbled, grabbing a coffee from the cup tray and sitting on the bed. He fingered the red bra next to him, and wondered how long it would be until he finally got his real chance with Lex. Suddenly, she came out of the bathroom completely naked, smiling devilishly and shiny covered in hot water. Sam came to stand behind her, his hands running along her arms.

"How about a threesome? Bet that'd be fun....you, me, and Sam?"

_"Did I lose you?"_

Dean blinked again, his eyes sore with sleep and alcohol. Daring to open his eyes, he found himself on the floor with Lex covered in some blankets pulled off from the bed. It was still night time, there wasn't a red head, and Sam wasn't laying naked with them.

_Thank freaking GOD._

"What? No, I'm still with ya," he smiled at her, her naked body hot next to his as she rested her head on his chest now. He ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair, content on knowing that the dream demon hadn't completely screwed him over. If that had all been a dream, he would have killed himself.

"What are you thinking about in there? I'm thinking about how I can't believe I was your sloppy seconds and that I just had sex with you," she laughed, a finger tracing patterns on his lower abdomen. She was stirring him awake again, and he liked it.

"Trust me, I don't even remember a thing about that other girl and she didn't mean anything. Also, is it so unbelievable?" He looked down at her as she looked up, her shoulders shrugging as she sat up and away from him. He got a good look at the cut on her back and neck and winced. It was bleeding again in places, the wall probably ripping off scabs and rubbing it the wrong way.

"Yes and no. I mean, I always kind of hoped it would happen, in the back of my mind. But I never thought it would, you know? I mean, it's you. And it's me. We've never really had the chance before now. And even now, I'm still pissed at you," she sighed, Dean sitting up to kiss along the wound and making her shiver.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I've always hoped it would happen too. I mean, come on, you got great tits," She elbowed him in the gut, turning to look at him seriously.

"Can you stop with the sarcasm for two minutes, Winchester?" She pleaded, wrapping herself tightly in the sheet. He thought it was endearing the way she covered herself up even after having that hot of sex.

"Sorry Lex, it's just ever coming. Really though, ever since that night back when you were 17, I've been dying to at least kiss you," he stated honestly, her eyes misty for a minute before she looked away from him.

"I can't believe you remember that. I didn't think guys kept things like catching lightning bugs in a field with some loser girl high on the memory list," she stated miserably, probably remembering how geeky she had been back then. He loved it though, and only longed to see her in her glasses again.

_Damn contacts. _

"I remember everything Lex, I mean, how couldn't I? We're best friends, always will be," he bent in and kissed her, her hands softly landing on his cheeks as they laid back down again.

"When we wake up, I'm yelling at you again."

"Looking forward to it."


	9. Fire Your Guns

Yet another chapter, and I have a One-Shot up about that firefly scene in the last chapter. If you want some more younger Dean and Lex, go check that out and I'll be giving even more of their memories in the form of one-shots! Thanks for the idea dottodot!! Hope you keep enjoying!

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lex kept her promise, and was yelling at him. She was pacing in front of the bed he currently was lounging on, her feet hitting the ground loudly as she continued to rake her hands through her hair. She was frustrated, he could tell that easily enough, and he found it funny in a way, that even after all they had gotten through last night, that she still had issues with him.

They had woken up early enough to make sure the door was locked and that Sammy didn't walk in on anything that none of them wanted. Dean had put his boxers back on and Lex slide her panties back on and grabbed his plaid button-up so she wasn't completely topless. But the way it hung on her shoulders, open over her naked breasts, was enough to make him want to jump her again.

"Yes, I'm serious." He replied lazily, barely paying attention as he watched her walk back and forth. He was too enamored with the way she looked right now to pay attention to her words.

"So, you think that just because I lied to you about Matt that you should be forgiven for every shitty thing you've ever done to me?" She was red in the face, her bruise looking even more purple as she turned to face him dead on.

"Yeah, that's about right," he cocked a smirk, raising his eyebrows at her as she huffed and put her hands on her hips. He loved riling her up sometimes, her angry face always more cute than scary...he teased her about it a lot.

"Dean, I lied to you about Matt because you'd haul ass and try to kill him. What was your reason for all the crap you did to me?"

He crawled to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge as he put his hands around her and pulled her closer to him. Nuzzling his nose against the skin above her belly button and taking in the sweet lavender again, he kissed her navel and looked up at her with the best puppy dog look he could pull. Sammy was always better at that one.

"I was trying to keep you safe...and me. You've always been a major distraction for me Lex, couldn't you tell?" He questioned, her body responding to his lips as she ran a hand through his bed messed hair. He hopped she wasn't about to pull it out in anger, but she just massaged his scalp for a moment before resting it on his shoulder.

"I just thought I was someone you had to hang out with, someone you were annoyed with. I always thought you just took me places to placate me, to get the silly little girl to shut up. I didn't think you actually ever wanted to do any of that," she stated honestly, Dean looking at her incredulously. He wanted to shake her and try to tell her how special he was but he wasn't ready to go that far yet. Sex and saying 'I love you' were on two different sides of the spectrum.

"I always wanted to do that stuff. Why did you think I tried to get you to skip classes with me all the time? Or why did you think I got Matt to cover Sam when we went out? I wanted to be with my best friend every minute of the day. You've been the only good part about being raised as a hunter."

"Dean..." she said softly, his hands coming up her sides and pushing his shirt off over her shoulders. Her large breasts were bare to him now, his mouth going dry as she licked her lips ready for whatever came next.

As his butterfly soft kisses laced up her stomach, he stood slightly to trace them across her chest and up the side of her neck before he reached her lips again. Taking things much slower, he took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly as her hands ran down his chest to his boxers. He grabbed onto them quickly, Lex pulling away and stopping with surprise.

"If you do that it'll be over way too damn fast, not gonna lie. I want to make this last this time."

-----

Later, while Lex was in the shower, Dean tried to keep his mind off her as he caught up with his brother. Sam kept giving him looks but he wasn't talking just yet, so he set his laptop in front of Dean and showed him a mission that was only a few miles from their current location.

"Great, we drive to Virginia to get as far away as possible from crazy ass hunters and we happen upon Bunny Bridge. You know how much Lex hates bridges to begin with, this is going to creep her the hell out," Dean muttered, flipping through all the mysterious hanging and deaths related to the escaped asylum man who many called the "Bunny Man". Coming to a specific website, he stopped and read up on it.

_**URBAN LEGENDS: THE BUNNY MAN**_

_After the civil war Fairfax County, Virginia became more populated and eventually an insane asylum was built there. No one wanted to live near the asylum and because of the public outrage the institution was shut down._

_The administration transferred the patients and in 1904 the process was completed. During the transfer, some of the patients escaped and hid in the surrounding woods and forest. These individuals were lost, delusional and dangerous. Most of them were found except Marcus Lawster and Douglas Griffen. The local authorities found a trail they believed belonged to them, littered with half eaten mutilated bunnies._

_The trail led deep into the woods to a tunnel bridge crossing a wide creek. There they found Marcus hanging from the tunnel entrance. There was a note attached to his foot that said, "You'll never find me no matter how hard you try! Signed, The Bunny Man." That tunnel has been called Bunny Man Bridge ever since._

_The legend says that if you walk all the way down the tunnel at around midnight the Bunny Man will grab you and hang you from the entrance of the bridge._

_Strange deaths and phenomena has been connected with the Bunny Man Bridge. There was a young man from Clifton, Virginia who came upon the Bridge while traveling. Later, he killed his parents and dragged their bodies into the woods to hang them from the bridge and then killed himself. In 1943, three teenagers, two men and a young woman, were at the bunny man bridge for Halloween night. The three youths were found dead, hung from the bridge with their bodies slashed open. All with notes attached to their feet saying the same thing," You'll never catch the Bunny Man!"_

_In 2001, after hearing the tale, six local students and a guide searched the area. They found mutilated bunny parts during their search and left the forest after they heard noises and saw figures moving around in the woods. _

"Speaking of Lex, how did your fight end up?" Sam asked, the shower turning off in the other room as Dean got off the bed.

"We're still in it kind of, but we shouldn't be yelling so much anymore," he answered, at least hoping the yelling was over. Not that the fighting hadn't led to more great things, but he hated fighting with her. Always did.

"So you guys are good then?" He badgered on, looking at his older brother for answers.

"We'll get by, won't we Dean?" Lex asked from the bathroom doorway, dressed in the same shirt he had only taken off her an hour ago before making love to her. His body involuntarily responded to it but thankfully it was buttoned up and she was wearing jeans.

"Stealing his fashion sense then? Aren't you two super cute!" Sam laughed, Lex giving him the stink eye as she grabbed a coffee from the table.

"Only until you go get my clothes. You're the one who dropped them off Sam, I have no idea where they are," she told him with a smile, trying to give him the hint.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be right back then," he grabbed Dean's keys and threw a wave of goodbyes behind him before shutting the door.

"I kind of like you in my clothes though...it's sexy," he said safely knowing his brother was already pulling out of the parking lot.

_Thank God for a loud car._

"They also make me look more midget like then I already am. Besides, it looks better on you," she gave him a smile before beginning to braid her wet hair into pigtails to keep it out of the way until it was dry.

"Anyway, we got a mission. The Bunny Bridge," he watched as her hands stalled for a minute before finishing the left braid.

"Good ol' lunatic bridge, should be exciting," she replied with a shaky voice, giving her nerves away moreso than her body language.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. I won't do anything terrible to you again," he laughed, her eyes shooting daggers at him before laying back on the bed she was sitting on.

"I hate you for that too. You know, you've been a real pain in my ass for most of my life. Why do I like you so much?" She asked him, leaning her head up to give him a wink before laying it back down again.

"Cause I'm so freaking hot and good in the sack," he reached out and tickled the bottom of her bare feet until she started kicking at them.

"Or the fact that you're fun to be around. That's a good one too."

-----

As they walked through the woods, they all were a bit skittish even in the afternoon light. The noises and movement of debris was keeping them on edge as they continued to check each others backs over and over again. Dean had heard about this bridge for a long time from his dad and other hunters, he couldn't believe he was going to be the one that brought this psycho to pasture.

Finally reaching the old rickety wooden tunnel-like bridge, Lex peered in it about fifteen feet away from the entrance and turned around to him. "Looks clear, no crazy spirits here. Time to go back." She walked off without a second thought, Sam running to grab her and stop her. Dean chuckled to himself, turning on a flashlight and letting it shed light on the freaky ass bridge.

"Come on Lex, you've seen scarier things. Dean isn't going to dangle you off this one and I'll be here to make sure he doesn't." Sam shot his big brother a glare, Dean just shrugging his shoulders as if he was making no promises.

"You bet the heck he won't, or I'll kill him," she muttered, walking back up to the entrance with Sam's large arm wrapped around her shoulders. She laced her arm around his waist and Dean almost felt left out until she kicked him in the butt as she walked by.

_God, I love her. _

They walked up and down the bridge, finding old bloodstains and some old demonic symbols plastered on the walls. It was pretty damn creepy, and none of them stayed inside it longer then they had to. When they made it to the other side, Lex practically ran down the hill it sat on to the bottom and rubbed at her arms as if cobwebs were on them.

"Are you that big of a scaredy-cat, Jones?" Dean laughed, poking her in the ribs when he reached her. She swatted at his hand, rolling her eyes as she put her flashlight back in her pocket.

"If you hadn't almost killed me when I was twelve, maybe I wouldn't be so deathly afraid of these things but that was all you, big boy." He kept in his laughter now, not wanting to push anything on her that would start another fight.

"So, how the hell are we going to kill this thing if we have no idea where the body is?" Sam asked, pulling a leaf out of his hair as they headed back to the car. The sun was getting lower in the sky now, their adventuring taking longer than expected.

"You know, that's a good question."

All of a sudden they heard a noise, the rustling of the trees louder than it had ever been. Lex's nails dug so hard into his arm that he was surprised he didn't start bleeding. Sam had his gun cocked and ready as well as Dean, both of them looking for the culprit of the disturbance. Lex finally relaxed and took out her own gun from the waistband of her pants and they all stood back to back.

It got louder and louder, the three of them breathing quick in anticipation of whatever was coming after them. Dean took one hand off his gun for only a second to reach down and squeeze Lex's hip next to him in a kind of 'good luck' gesture and went back to waiting. Finally it stopped, only feet away if he was hearing it right. He could hear it breathing, slow and flemmy, like the dude had a cold.

Right when Dean was about to pull the trigger, a group of punk ass teenagers came barreling out of the trees and the trio dropped and hid their guns as fast as possible. Groaning to himself, he was sweating and ready to punch one of the kids for making him almost shoot them. The group stopped and looked at Dean, Lex, and Sam, all of them raising large bottles of liquor in welcome.

"Come to find the Bunny Man?" One boy asked, coming forward like some leader of the pack. His black gothic hair hung across one eye and his multiple lip piercings made his speech slurred.

"Maybe, what about you?" He asked, nodding at the herd of crazy idiots behind him.

"Of course, man. It's the anniversary of his disappearance. Got to fucking celebrate!" All the kids whooped and hollered, taking long shots of malt liquor that would probably kill them long before any spirit.

"Well, y'all have fun with that. We'll get out of your way," Lex yelled over now, Dean turning to leave with the other two. Of course, they weren't really going to leave, they were going to use the idiot's as bait.

Turning back, Dean saw girls with bunny ears on and boys with ropes as if ready for hanging. He never got the fun of idolizing some crazy murderer but whatever floats their boat...hopefully all of them will live to see the next day.


	10. Snowballed

Here's another chapter! Don't forget to keep checking back on my profile for the one-shots that go along with this!! Hope you keep enjoying :)

* * *

It was dark now, the minutes ticking closer and closer to midnight as the trio crouched down in the woods and watched the party going on under the bridge. The teenagers had a bonfire going now and were dancing around and drinking like crazy. A boy had jumped into a bunny suit and they were all just slowly making the spirit angrier and angrier. If only they knew how stupid they were, they'd maybe act a little better.

"You know if we had no brains and we were still in high school, this party might be kind of cool. All the booze, making out, wearing ridiculous outfits...it'd be just the thing to piss off my dad," Lex said, sitting back against a tree as they waited. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, hair high in a ponytail and her face was finally beginning to heal.

_She looks gorgeous. _

"Yeah, I can just imagine you running around with bunny ears and a cotton tail," Dean teased, Sam laughing as Lex rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Kicking him in the shin, he yelped a little before rubbing at it.

"Winchesters...always got their minds in the gutters," she shook her head and checked her gun again out of nervous habit.

"Sorry, Lex, but that's all guys," Sam said truthfully, kicking her foot with his. She smiled at him, rubbing at the back of her neck where her wound was.

"We should have had Bobby patch that up," he told her, reaching over to take a look at it but his shoulder stopped him. Groaning and grasping at it, he realized that bullet holes don't magically stop hurting after three days.

"I'll live," she stated clearly, letting her hair down from it's ponytail to rest over the cut.

He stared at her face for a minute, thinking something was off about her before he heard it. First was a loud scream followed by the alarm on Sam's phone going off. Midnight struck and so did the mayhem.

Boys and girls were running away from a spirit walking towards them, a long noose hanging from his hands. He had caught a girl by her hair and was dragging her towards the bridge. Lex was the first one up, her gun already cocked and running through the trees. Dean and Sam followed behind closely enough as she did her thing.

Sure Dean was always afraid of getting her hurt, but Lex was really a master of her craft. Her lithe body carried her across the field much faster than either him or Sam could travel and she already had a shot off into him before they caught up.

_Damn that's hot._

"Did you see where that guy came from?" Dean asked the hysteric girl left behind, her face streaked with black mascara and her bunny ears tilted to the side. She was still rambling in hysterics before taking a moment to breath, he scalp bleeding from where the spirit grabbed her.

"I don't know, I think from over there. You can't tell me you're going after it," she pointed her hand behind her, all of them taking off after a friend got her and ran to safety.

The three of them ran through the woods, looking every which way to try and find some kind of sign as to where the Bunny Man could be buried or his bones lay. Seeing as no one ever found him, he would have to be out here somewhere. They checked for any odd plants, deep holes, anything that suggested that someone had died out here.

"Look!" Sam yelled, a demonic symbol laced up an oak tree laid before a shallow hole. Before Dean could get to it, a rope attached itself around his neck and began to tighten.

"Dean!" Lex caught site of him choking, starting to run towards him before stopping and turning around. She had the salt in her bag and she'd be no use just shooting the spirit after too long.

He could feel himself losing oxygen faster and faster as he was drug backward. He could still hear Lex screaming at him to hold on, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to do that for too much longer. He began to see spots in front of his eyes, black and everywhere and he tried to yell at the douche bag dragging him.

"You'll never catch the Bunny Man," the spirit repeated over and over again. Dean could still see blood on his hands, his face scarred and chunks missing from his skin.

_So not the last thing I want to see before I die. _

Right before the ghost started to hoist him up the hill, the dragging stopped and the noose loosened. He barely sat up before someone was on top of him. Lex was pulling the rope from around his neck and helped him sit up. She looked in his eyes for a few minutes before kissing him hard and square on the mouth. He could feel it all the way in his toes and wanted to fall into it before she leaned back again and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I swear, I don't know what to do with you sometimes," she said, panting from running and wiping a dirty hand over her face.

"I'm one hell of a guy, am I not?" He said sarcastically, seeing Sam walking back finally while shoving a lighter back in his pants. The shovel was hanging over his shoulder and he, too, was covered in dirt.

"You keep thinking that Dean. Now, let's get you back to the motel and get some beers."

-----

It had been a few weeks since the Bunny Man, everyone healing up and feeling better even after the hard missions they continued falling into. Tall tales, werewolf girls, Hollywood sets, and even a Djinn. Dean felt like his head was going to explode from all the craziness.

Sam was still stuck on Madison, even knowing full well there was no keeping her alive. Even with Lex telling her she might be able to help, Madison knew it couldn't be controlled. Lex said it was too late too, knowing she had gotten to Matt long before they found Madison. She was pretty torn up about it too, but Sam wouldn't stop blaming himself.

Then there was the Djinn with his seemingly perfect world. There he was married to an amazing girl, Jess and his mom were still alive...but with every perfect world there are the imperfections that don't seem that big until looked at with a microscope. Not only the big things like Sam hated him or Dean being an asshole brother...Alexis didn't exist in that world. And for some reason, he felt guilty about it.

"What's gotten into you?" Lex asked one night, late in the evening. Sam had gone off to get a snack and be alone for a while. With the headaches being worse and his grieving, Sam liked to eat alone a lot and his sleeping wasn't that good. That was adding even more on his stress.

"Life is just one big crap boat right now," he said, everything piling so high on his shoulders he could almost feel the actual strain of it all.

"I know, I know," she whispered against his ear, reaching down to take his shirt off over his head.

"I'm not really in the mood --"

"Would you shut it."

He could hear the smile in her voice, her hands leaving his shoulders and dug in a bag she had sitting on the bed. Before he could ask what she was doing, he felt something cool hit his back and shivered while she began massaging his muscles.

Her hands worked for at least an hour, working out every knot and every tense area before she came around him and straddled his legs. She had a small smile on her lips, her hair messy and curly from the nap she woke up from. Reaching over, she put some more lotion on her hands and began working on his chest.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He groaned, the cool lotion and her hot hands making him feel like jelly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I just settled," she smirked as he looked up at her, his hands smoothing their way over her hips and landing on the top of her butt.

_Dammit if I'm not in the mood now._

"Really, come on Lex. I screwed up with you so many times...how the hell do you even put up with me?" He asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know the answer. Sure, he was happy she kept coming back to him, but why? What made_ him_ her choice?

"Seriously? We're best friends Dean, always have been. Remember that time that guy stood me up for that date? Do you remember what you did?"

"Yeah, I remember," he smirked, his fingers going below her pants waist band and rubbing against her skin.

"That is why I keep you around Dean, you've got a good heart." Her hands stopping just over his heart to emphasize the fact. He put his hands on top of hers and squeezed before giving a half ass smile.

"Whatever you say," he muttered, hands coming off her to fall to his sides. Her blue eyes rolled once and she finished rubbing the lotion in before she leaned back on his thighs and stared down at him with that peculiar look on her face again.

"You need to give yourself some credit, Winchester. This wallowing and stressing out is going to give you a huge ulcer. And what would that do to your diet?" She smiled again, her face going back to a mask of happiness that he could tell that she was faking.

"What's up with you? You seem out of sorts lately," he reached up and rubbed a bare thigh, and reaching up to pull on her shirt tails -- well, his shirt tails.

"Just thinking alot, you know. Maybe I'm giving myself an ulcer," she cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"About anything in particular?"

"Life, hunting...you."

"Me, huh? I hope they were all very dirty thoughts," he teased, making her smile a tiny real smile.

"You're such an ass...but you do help cheer me up," leaning down over him now, her hair created a dark veil around the two of them as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Back atcha."

He had her shirt off over her shoulders and he was going for her bra before the door opened and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Turning to look who it was, they were both caught with a wide-eyed Sam holding a bottle of soda and a bag full of food.

"Um, Sam..." Lex started, Dean grabbing the blanket next to him and wrapping her in it.

"What were you...how long have you...what the hell?" Sam asked very bluntly, shutting the door behind him and setting their dinner down.

"It's not what it looks like," Dean said quickly, Lex looking at him incredulously.

"So you two weren't about to have sex?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows so high they almost got lost under his mop-like brown hair.

"No, I'm sure we were, but it's not a big deal. I mean, we're not dating or anything. It's just for fun."

Dean knew he crossed the wrong line when Lex took the blanket and crawled off of him. Her face was masked again but he knew he said the stupidest thing he could of. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Sam, grabbing some clothes out of her bag.

"You know, just blowing off some stress," she smiled once more before dropping the blanket and going into the bathroom.

"How long Dean?" Sam asked again, sitting on the opposite bed and looking at him like he was crazy.

"A month, about, I guess. Why?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah Dean, it does. You've been pining after her for ages and it happens and what? Little bro gets left out? I thought you'd tell me about it when it happened," he whispered the last bit, sounding like a pansy but Dean felt bad.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't think you'd really care. Besides, we were happy keeping it a secret, made it fun sneaking around," he admitted, putting his shirt back on and getting up to grab a burger.

He ate as Sam sat on his bed thinking, Lex coming back out of the bathroom and not even looking at Dean. She began packing some stuff together and Dean tried to think fast on what to say. What the hell was there to say? Hadn't he used all the excuses he had left in his pocket?

"I heard about something a little north of here, Bobby's giving me a ride. He's already here, so I should get going. I'll call you when I'm done, we can meet up again," she grabbed a headband and pushed her long hair back. Dean wanted to say something...anything that could get her to stay, but nothing came to him.

"Oh, okay Lex. Give us a call when you get there, okay? So we know you're alright?" Sam said, getting up to give her a hug.

"Of course, don't you worry. I'll see you all later," she didn't look back and was out the door before Dean could stand up. Picking up the alarm clock he threw it at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces.

_Why am I such a freaking screw up?_


	11. Down Payment Blues

Sorry for keeping you waiting, but here is the new chapter!! Hopefully will have more soon as well as another one-shot! Hope y'all like it :)

* * *

Weeks later, with pain and anger coursing through his veins, Dean had just sold his soul to the devil for one more year of life to get back Sam. He also asked that Lex come back to him, under his breath, but that hadn't come true yet. He was eating at the table with a brand spanking new Sammy, back from the dead, wishing that his phone would ring or that his favorite beautiful face would come strolling back through the door.

Nothing happened.

All he could think about was making the deal and a time that he and Lex had spent together playing games. It had been too damn long since he heard from her and it was making him nervous and twitchy. His eyes would flick back at Sam every once in a while and then at his phone. The silence from her was killing him, promising too himself not that long ago that if she came back into his life he wouldn't let her go.

_You fuck everything up, Dean. _

So even as Bobby questioned and yelled at him, Ellen being alive after the Roadhouse burning down, and hitting the road for Wyoming, Dean was still beating himself up about everything that he had said to or about Lex that last day he saw her. Nothing could calm his mind, as if it knew he only had 364 days left to live and he shouldn't be waiting around and doing nothing.

After the fight, after the demons climbing out of hell and his father saying his last goodbye, and killing the yellow-eyed demon, Dean was spent. Emotionally and physically, he felt like he had already died and gone to hell. As he and Sam went back to his car, Sam getting the truth out of him, he heard a car coming up the road. It was a beat up old Volkswagen Bug, blue and rusty as it putted and spat up the dirt road. When it came to a halt, he watched the door open and a beautifully familiar leg step out.

Lex's face was half coated in blood, as well as most of her clothes. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her glittering blue eyes were the only thing that shone brightly during that night. He watched as she took off her grime covered leather jacket and threw it back in the car to reveal a clean tight fitting v-neck underneath. He could feel his feet taking him towards her before he could even decide if he should be the one to approach her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, words coming out of his mouth without him even thinking them.

"Bobby called me, I took out some of the demon's that got pass the tracks but I obviously couldn't get all of them." She sighed, a gun shoved in the back of her jeans as she bent back into her car and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm glad you came," he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, her body stepping back from his reach and she let her eyes come up to meet his.

"What do you want out of us, Dean?" She asked bluntly, throwing her bottle back in the car and slamming the door. Her face had gone red, both hands finding her hips like they always did when she was mad.

"I don't get what you're saying..."

"Is this just some kind of fuck-game, or are we going to be in a relationship? I am not ready to be just some girl you fool around with when you want to, I can't be that girl," she said sadly, Lex's eyes filling with tears.

"You aren't that girl, Lexie, you aren't. I didn't mean what I said to Sammy back at that motel, it just came out completely wrong. I want a relationship, I do, I just can't have one without screwing it up. I'm not good at this romance and happy ever after shit," he moaned, putting his back on the Bug and turning to look at Sam who was silently crying and probably trying to figure a way to save him.

_That wasn't going to happen. _

"I'm not exactly an expert at this stuff either Dean, all my relationships have ended pretty damn quickly...usually before they begin. But if you're not in this, or not ready to be, let's not start, okay? I'm not ready to lose you again."

Her words rang pure and clear through his mind, now comprehending that she didn't know about his deal yet. He didn't know what to do now, looking back into her eyes and just wanting to hold her, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I am in this, but Lex, I have to tell you something..."

"What Dean, what is it?" She stepped in front of him now, her head coming just up to the bottom of his chin as he looked down at her.

"I...well...I made a deal with the crossroads demon," he muttered, her eyes going wide before her hand came up and slapped him across the face. It stung badly, her hand leaving its mark over an already forming bruise.

"Are you insane? How long did she give you? Huh?" Lex was furious, her whole body shaking with anger as she waited for his answer.

"Sam was dead, Lex, I couldn't leave him like that..."

"How long, Winchester?"

"One year."

He closed his eyes waiting for another slap but it never came. He lifted one lid to see her standing in front of him with tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted to brush them away, tell her it was going to be okay. Everything was how he wanted it now, this one year would be perfect. But he knew that was a lie.

"Dean...how could you?" She whimpered, running away from him before he could answer and into an open pair of arms that his brother held out for her.

Sam held her tightly, her small frame looking even smaller wrapped in his tall body. He looked over at Dean, eyes now more worried and apologetic than before, but Dean couldn't take this. He did what needed to be done, he was the one going to hell, it didn't matter what anybody else thought. It didn't...this was right...he was doing everything right.

_What am I going to do?_

_-----_

As they drove off for somewhere to sleep that night, he watched the blue Bug following behind him as they searched for a motel. Sam was quiet in the passenger seat, his foot the only thing making any noise as he tapped it along to the music. Dean could feel the tension gaining in his back and tried to relax in his seat but his body wasn't having any of it. Cracking his neck and stretching out his arms, he finally found a motel and pulled in as Sam jumped out to go get a room. He watched Lex jump out of her car and tell him something really quick before he went to the lobby.

He climbed out of the Impala and grabbed the bags from the backseat before waiting on the hood of the car for Sam to get back. He watched his brother throw a key to Lex and then he grabbed his bag out of Dean's hands before walking to the room. Lex walked over silently to him, taking his hand in hers, she led him in a different direction to another room and then opened the door.

"Wow, this is tacky," she said, breaking the silence finally while her eyes looked around the nautical themed suite complete with fake dead fish on the walls and everything.

"Got that right," he muttered, closing the door behind him. Putting his bag down next to the one bed, he didn't dare question her reasoning for getting their own room before he took of his jacket and watched her do the same.

"Let's take a shower," she said again, keeping their conversation short and to the point. He knew she was still upset, her eyes still tearing up from time to time, but he could tell she was trying to take it all in.

Going into the bathroom with her, he watched her undress as if in slow motion. He watched her carefully, as if this was going to be the last time this would ever happen. He watched the white t-shirt come over her head, her large breasts heavy in a purple lace bra. He looked over each bruised rib, every cut that laced up her sides, and down to her bloody fingers that undid her jeans. As they slid over her hips, he memorized the way they fell off her legs, memorized every contour of her. As she took her underwear off, he took his own clothes off and they climbed into the shower together.

The water was hot and a God send, both of their bodies dirty and covered in carnage from the fight. She grabbed a washcloth and got it sudsy before walking behind him and massaging his aching back and shoulders with it. Lex worked meticulously, not leaving an inch unclean as she washed his whole body. When she was done with his, he returned the favor.

It was quiet, no words coming from either of their lips. This wasn't a sexual thing, something to get them ready to hit the sack...it was something to help them both cope with what was coming. When they got out, he stepped out before her and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and wrapped one around his hips. Picking her up off the floor, he carried her to the bed and they just laid there the rest of the night.

He would kiss her from time to time, she would cry, and neither talked. As he held her in his arms and they came to terms with the time they had left, Dean knew even more now that he was crazily in love with her. And going to hell was much more scarier knowing he'd never see her face again.


	12. You Ain't Got a Hold on Me

Here's another chapter guys!!! I'm so glad y'all are liking it so far and I hope you continue to. Thanks again for the reviews too, I love reading them :)

* * *

It was weeks after stopping in a town to see an old friend, well, an old sex buddy, and Lex was still wary about talking to him. It wasn't so much the fact that his conquest's kid was so much like him, but more about the way he acted. He liked the kid, sure, and maybe someday he'd like a kid, but with Lex. He didn't want anything to do with Lisa anymore, no matter how good she was in the sack or how pretty she may be...Lex was better in both respects.

_And you love Lex, you dolt._

Shaking his head, annoyed at the thoughts that kept blossoming in his head, he turned to the passenger seat where Lex was staring out the window into the late night sky. Her long hair was down today, blowing softly from the air conditioning and her legs were crossed over one another while one foot bounced on the floor. Reaching out one of his hands, he laid it on the top of her thigh and soon after her hand clasped his absentmindedly without turning to look at him.

"So, this Sheila girl, drowned in her shower?" Dean asked his brother, his hand still warm in Lex's as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, seems like it," Sam answered, reading something on his laptop. Dean rolled his eyes, waiting for an answer he seemed to be stuck on for hundreds of miles.

"So I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" He asked Sammy again, headlights blinding him for a minute from the other direction before continuing to drive towards their next mission.

"It's ... not your birthday."

"No..." Dean watched his little brother get a confused face on his look, Lex sighing deeply in the seat next to him knowing this conversation was going to come up soon or later.

"Happy perm?" He guessed again, throwing hands up in defeat, "Dude, I don't know, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt! Wanna tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me, so unless you've been shooting at some incredibly evil cans..."

"Dean..." Sam's eyes cast towards the floor, seemingly embarrassed and feeling guilty about something. Dean wanted to hit him on the back of the head at that moment but it's a hard thing to do when the other person is in the backseat and you're driving.

"You went after it, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon, even after I TOLD you not to?" He yelled, letting go of Lex's hand to show just how frustrated he was by throwing his arms up in the air like Sam was the most idiotic person in the world.

"Yeah, well..."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Again." Lex said quietly, not able to stay completely out of it. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed her shoulder a little until she smiled at him.

"I didn't!" Sam yelled, throwing his laptop at the seat next to him and putting his face between his and Lex's.

"And you SHOT HER!"

"She was a smart-ass!" His brother was frustrated, he could tell that much by how red his face got and how he threw himself back into his seat. He watched his arms cross over themselves and he began to pout.

_Stupid Sam, so freaking stupid. _

As they continued to argue back and forth, coming to the fact that he was not out of the woods and that they didn't know how to get him out of them, Sam stared out the window and Dean stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. The only sound that could be heard was the soft singing of Lex's as she kept on key with the songs coming out of the radio.

-----

"If there had been anymore sexual tension in that room I would have blushing redder than a tomato," Lex laughed the next day, the three of them emerging from a meeting with an old lady who had a fascination with Sam.

"Ugh, can we not talk about it? I feel like I need a shower," Sam stuck his tongue out like he was gagging, Lex laughing and throwing an arm around his middle as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So we're thinking ghost ship, right?" Dean asked, walking next to them and undoing his tie so he could breath again. He hated wearing the damn things...felt like a hangman's noose.

"Yeah, and it's not the first one that's been sighted around here either." Sam answered, looking over at him as they passed the townspeople out exercising and leaving work. It was a busy day for such a small town.

"Really?"

"Yeah, every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing... three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo dry-land drownings." Sam shrugged, he and Lex letting go of each other as she took off her suit jacket and tried to relax again. They all looked like exhausted business people out for lunch more than hunters. It was unnatural to look like this for any of them.

As his brother and best friend filled him in on the lore, he took Lex's hand in his without even thinking about it and she let him. It was nice, even if they hadn't barely kissed or touched for the past few weeks, any contact was better than none. Dean relished in her soft fingers, bringing her hand to his lips to give it a soft kiss before dropping it out of disbelief and shock.

"Where's my car?" He yelled, looking at the empty spot on the road next to the meter he knew he filled up. Lex started looking back and forth down the street and Sam just stood back.

"Did you feed the meter?"

"YES I fed the meter. Sam, where's my car...SOMEBODY STOLE MY CAR?" He yelled, grabbing his brother by the shirt before letting him ago and began shouting to anyone whole would listen that his baby had been stolen. Lex was almost laughing at him, but not letting it past her lips knowing he'd begin yelling at her next if she laughed at his crazed behavior.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" Dean turned to see an oh too familiar face walking towards them. He really was hoping they'd never run into the bitch again, and yet here she was.

"Bela," he said in an almost growl, knowing she had something to do with his missing car.

"I had it towed," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her mouth, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Dean had it out with her, as well as Sam, as Lex stayed in the background and sat on a bench as they all yelled at each other. Dean looked back at her and she laughed as he rolled his eyes and mimicked chocking Bela to death. And as fun as it would be, killing her in broad daylight wouldn't be appropriate. When Bela walked away and Lex stood up so they could head to the car yard, Dean's fingers itched towards his gun.

"Can I shoot her?"

"Not in public."

-----

Another couple deaths later and a long afternoon of convincing on Bela's part, Dean was upstairs in their hideout getting into a monkey suit. He hated the crisp black tuxedo almost as much as he hated wearing ties, and he wished he could get out of this thing. Sam was already there, and he didn't get to go with Lex, so this whole plan spelled failure out to him. Walking down the stairs, Bela waited for him and gave a small gasp when she saw him.

"I look ridiculous," he moaned, Bela shaking her head at him while grabbing her clutch.

"Not exactly the word I would use," she cocked a half smile, her face looking practically devilish as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What?"

"You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex."

"If that happens, you'll have bigger problems to deal with than stealing a dead hand," Lex said from upstairs, Dean turning to watch her come down the steps.

She was wearing a long emerald gown, the front cut dangerously low and the straps crisscrossing over her shoulders. He was speechless, finding it hard to not look at her breasts or to look away from her at all. Lex was glowing and beautiful, her long hair swept up in pins and her eyes dark and smoldering with eye-shadow. He never had seen her look so dressed up or so sexy. He wanted to take her back upstairs right away.

"I can see now why he hasn't slept with me yet," Bela stated snootily, looking Alexis up and down with an appreciative and some what envious look.

"I know, it's great to find a man with a brain," Lex smiled at her tightly, already becoming uncomfortable in her gown and walking towards the door. Dean laughed quietly, Bela following him out to the car before heading to the event.

When they got to the gala, Lex had gone off to find Sam while he and Bela tried to act like a couple. He didn't get why he couldn't have done this with Lex, but Bela insisted she stay by his side. He should have known something was going on in her head that he wouldn't agree with sooner but nothing ever works out that way. Walking over to the bar where Lex and Sam were talking, Bela sat down next to his best friend and his brother looked green around the gills.

"I'm really not comfortable with leading an old lady on to think she's going to get some," Sam moaned, Lex and him laughing at his face as he look pained.

"Just deal with it Sammy, it won't be for forever." After helping Bela off her bar stool once again after a drink, he bent in carefully and kissed Lex on the back of the neck before walking off with Bela.

Turning back towards the bar, Lex was still staring after him and blushing a beautiful pink from his sign of affection. She bit her lip into her mouth and let her hand trace down the neckline of her dress that laid between her breasts and he felt himself moan.

_Such a freaking tease._

As soon as they realized the place was pretty well secure, Bela got the bright idea to faint on the floor and Dean had to act fast on making it seem like they needed somewhere to lay her down immediately. A security guard was more than happy to lead them upstairs and into a private room so they could figure out a plan up there.

"Maybe next time, give me a little heads up with your plan." Dean groaned after the guard let them be, turning around to face her stretched out on the couch. Throwing her purse at her, he looked around the room as she scoffed at him and sat up.

"I didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that," that made him even more annoyed and he got stuck on trying to come up with something clever to say back. "Oh, look at you. Searching for a witty rejoinder."

"Screw you."

"Very Oscar Wilde," she said sarcastically. Dean growled at her, angry and rolling his eyes as she continued, "Room 235. It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm. I'm sure that won't be a problem?"

Mumbling, he walked out of the room and on a search for the hand that they so desperately needed. Once he got in and made sure everything was clear to go, he fished the hand out of the glass box and put it inside of his suit jacket before walking back to the room. Passing the guard on the way, he made up another story and got a weird answer before finding Bela pulling the top of her dress back over her shoulders.

_I do not want to know what was going on. _

"Any trouble?" He asked, Bela turning back to him with smudged lipstick on her mouth. Shaking his head, he watched her clear it up again and become presentable for going back downstairs.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand?" Dean took out the hand to show her and her eyes went all crazy excited Bela-like which they always did when she had the hankering to sell something. She reached her hand out towards him, acting like she expected him to just drop it in her greedy fingers. "May I?"

"No."

"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse."

"Nice try."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Well, sweetheart ... I don't need your kind of help." He stated honestly, walking out of the room without her and strolling straight downstairs. Finding Gert and Sam still dancing, he saw Lex talking to the bartender and nursing a glass of champagne. Walking over to her, he watched her turn around to him and smile before standing up carefully on her high heels.

"Everything go okay then?" She asked, Dean nodding as he finished her glass off and set it on the bar.

"Perfectly," he smiled big at her, watching her give a small one in return as Bela came towards them with Sam and Gert behind her.

"I'm going to take Gert off to a cold shower," Bela announced, taking the old woman away from an appreciative Sam while Lex giggled next to him.

"Good riddance," she said, happy to see the back of Bela's head disappear in the crowd.

"You stink like sex!" Dean laughed at Sam, all of them walking out to the car and getting ready to head for the cemetery.

As they all climbed in, Sam and Lex demanded to see the hand so Dean took out the hankie and unfolded it to show them an empty white cloth and then cursed Bela's name loudly in the car.

-----

"Just let it go Dean," Lex said when they got back to the abandoned house. They had stopped off at a supermarket at she was currently stirring something together in a bowl and smiling about the oven still being turned on.

"I'm just so freaking sick of her, I wish she'd fall off a cliff somewhere," he moaned, undoing the annoying bow tie from around his neck and throwing it across the room.

"You don't need to take it out on inanimate objects, Winchester. That bow tie never did anything to you," she laughed, flower on her face and sugar on her neck from whatever she was now putting in the oven.

"It choked me for five hours, that's what it did. Anyway, enough of that...did I get to tell you how gorgeous and sexy you looked tonight?" He smirked, watching her blush and roll her eyes as she handed him the bowl she was holding. Looking down in it, he noticed a chocolaty batter inside and couldn't resist it.

"No, you never did. I was starting to feel sad," she said with big eyes, trying to make him feel guilty. As he stuck a batter covered finger in his mouth, he nearly lost it at the taste of his favorite food in the world. He hadn't had them since he was nineteen and he had being dying for them since.

"God, I always thought these chocolate cherry brownies were orgasmic," he moaned again, filling his mouth with the chocolate, cherries, and caramel mix that he knew she made extra of for him intentionally. Licking the bowl was always his favorite part after she got done baking back in the day.

"Don't hog it all you pig," she chastised him, taking his finger before it hit his mouth again and sucking it into hers. She licked it clean and smiled widely when she released it and watched his jaw open slightly.

"You can't not touch me for weeks and keep teasing me like this Lex, I'm dying here," he whined, grabbing her around the hips and pulling her down into his lap. She giggled, her dress so bright against his black tux.

_Man, I want her too freaking much. Damn that face. _

"Well, when you go out on dates with sluts that have British accents, I can't help but not wanting to help you out in the downstairs department," she said, her big blue eyes blinking down at him as he nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"Come on Lexie, you can't wear a dress like this and not know what it's doing to me," he groaned against her skin as one of her heels moved up the side of his leg.

"I can't possibly know what you're talking about," she laughed now, his tongue licking the sugar on her neck away at a ticklish spot on her body.

"You can be a little bitch sometimes, you know that?" He teased, looking up at her again before she took a battered covered hand and smeared it on his face.

"Oh...I know."

He acted shocked for a minute before getting a good glob of it in his hands and running it down one of her slender arms. She screamed in disgust as it left a dark brown sticky mess on her and she took another handful and threw it in his hair. As he chased her around the kitchen, a freshly showered Sam walked in without a shirt on and Lex ran into him accidentally with a large amount of the batter now running down his chest.

"What the hell?" He shouted, looking down at himself as Dean laughed and Lex look horrified.

"Oh my gosh Sam, I'm so sorry. It was all your brothers fault!" She apologized profusely, Sam running his hand down his chest and then turning to Lex.

"Meh...payback is fun." And he smashed the glob he had right on her forhead as she stood there with her mouth open in shock.

"You're going to die, Sam Winchester!" Dean watched her jump on his back and give him noogie after noogie as he laughed and sat back down again.

_Damn I'm going to miss them. _


	13. Back In Business

Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, my pregnant sister was in town and I wanted to spend some time with her. I hope you guys like this chapter, I skipped ahead a little so I can try and get caught up soon so I can keep it in tune with the new season. Hope y'all are excited for Supernatural this Thursday and I'm happy you're still reading. This chapter is from Lexie's POV, but we'll go back to Dean next. Thanks guys :)

* * *

She could remember the way his hand felt in hers, the roughness of calluses against her skin as they walked down the road. She could still taste him on her lips, that sweetness of mints and beer. And she could still remember the smell of him, spicy and warm and the soft hint of whatever cologne it was that he wore.

But she couldn't remember anything more than the feeling of his dead body in her arms as he bled to death on the floor. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes as the hell hounds ripped his body to pieces. She couldn't forget the taste of his blood in her mouth as she gave him one last kiss before he went to hell.

She was sitting in her hotel room months later, wearing one of his shirts that was losing the scent of him too quickly. Her eyes were clear now of tears, too dried out to sob anymore. She had done enough of that over the months, before and after he died. She couldn't believe that it all had happened so quickly and that their year seemed like one day.

Hearing a knock on the door, she set her beer down on the side table and turned down the TV before walking over. Opening it a few inches, she noticed Sam was standing outside and let him come in. After closing the door, she turned around and looked up at the last standing Winchester and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. She rested her face on his chest, wishing that he smelled more like Dean.

"How'd the search go?" She asked, neither of them pulling away just yet. She knew that if he felt the same way she did, he was holding onto the last piece of Dean he had. Which was her.

"I'm closing in on them and there's definitely two of them." He let go of her now, both of them sitting on the bed and Lex pulled at the shirt to make sure she didn't flash her underpants.

"And what does Ruby think?" She could hear the irritation in her voice and knew Sam didn't appreciate it but she didn't give a shit. She and Dean were on the same page when it came to the demon girl and she only wished he was here to back her up. He'd know how to knock Sam out of this pitiful crush on a crazy unattainable girl.

"She thinks they're worth the fight. We should be getting closer to Lilith," he muttered, running both his hands through his hair. Sam's face was showing his sadness right there on the surface, dark circles under his eyes. They both needed a vacation.

"I guess that's something. You going back to your room then?"

"Yeah, Ruby is waiting for me. I'll come get you when I go out tomorrow," she nodded as he bent in and kissed her forehead softly. Whispering his goodnight, she was left alone in her room again.

Lex had never gotten used to being alone. Her whole life she had always had someone around her at every hour of the day. Sure for a while there her brother only came and went, but after going back on the road with the boys she didn't like the old feeling of sleeping in her bed alone.

Her fingers idly went to her neck and began playing with the little golden trinket necklace that Dean used to wear. The odd little face stared back up at her and gave her some kind of reassurance that Dean would be okay. But she couldn't help letting a spare tear fall and hit the necklace before hearing a knock at the door again.

"Bobby?" She questioned, the older man standing outside the door looking more exhausted and lost than usual.

"Alexis, I need to talk to you." He said very seriously, scaring her more than anything. Quickly grabbing some sweatpants off the floor, she slid them on and then let Bobby in.

"What going on in Sam's room?" She questioned, hearing yelling for a moment before it calmed down again. She hoped nothing bad but Bobby took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the bed.

"Trust me, you're going to want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you," he said slowly, rubbing her cheek softly in a way he used to do when she was little.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really. I just, I got some news that will be hard for you to take but I know it'll be good news for you," he smiled, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Well if it's good news, spit it out!"

"I have to know first, Lexis, you haven't been messing around with any witchcraft or anything, have you? You haven't made any deals?" He brought it up just the way Dean did a few weeks before he died, asking her if she had gone and shortened her life to save his. She had been tempted, but Dean made her promise and she couldn't do that to him. No matter how badly she longed to see his face again.

"No Bobby, I haven't done anything stupid. I promise," she breathed, getting nervous about the news.

"Okay then, I believe you. Now, take what I'm going to say as calmly as possible. It'll be a huge shock, trust me. And when he comes walking through the door, don't bother trying to kill him, he's had enough of that today," Bobby swore, taking off his hat and rubbing at his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"Who Bobby? When who comes walking through the door?"

"Dean, Alexis. Dean's alive."

Her heart stopped beating, she knew it had. The room seemed to grow smaller before widening again and her head felt heavy. All her thoughts got lost in the moment and she forgot to breathe. Sucking in a fast breath, she almost choked on it and started coughing. Calming herself, she stood up and began to pace a while before putting her hands on her hips and looking at Bobby.

"You better not be lying to me Bobby, or I'll kill you so fast ---"

"I swear Lex, I didn't believe it either, but he is. I'm gonna leave you here so you two can reunite alone. I know he's in there with Sam right now, so like I said. No trying to kill him...he's the real freaking deal."

She watched her father's old friend walk back out of her room and left the door unlocked. She didn't know what was going on, and she felt like the dream was going to end in a minute and she'd wake up yelling out for him like she had done so many times.

Realizing that she probably looked like crap, she ran to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair was high in a ponytail and her glasses framed her eyes bringing out the dark circles under them. She couldn't believe she was going to see him again and she looked this terrible. It was a stupid thing to think about when your dead boyfriend is about to walk back into your life, alive and well, but she didn't wish for him to see her like this after so long.

Pulling off her sweatpants and kicking off penguin slippers, she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and rushed to find a new shirt. Throwing clothes everywhere, she didn't get the chance to get out of his long plaid shirt or put her contacts back in before she heard the door open behind her.

She couldn't force herself to turn around no matter how badly she wanted to see him. She thought if she turned around she'd find Sam standing there again with a sad look in his eyes and neither of them happy. She didn't want to turn and find out that this was all a dream and that it was time to wake up. She didn't want the feeling of thinking he was alive to go away.

Soon enough, two strong arms weaved their way around her waist and pulled her back until their two bodies connected. The smell of him hit her before anything else, her breath catching as her fingers felt their way down his forearms and clasped themselves with his.

"God I missed you," he said in her ear, her whole body shaking at the sound of his voice. It was rough, full of more emotion than she ever heard him use. His lips found the side of her neck and just rested there, wet tears falling over her skin from his eyes.

"You're not real...you never are," she could feel herself crying now, her brain still not accepting this. She had had too many damn dreams where she was back in the arms of the only man she ever loved and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Lexie, I am. I don't know how, but I am. I need you to look at me...please, baby, please," he said slowly, turning her hips with his hands. She kept her eyes shut, not ready to accept the defeat of another broken wish.

"I can't...I can't wake up from this again," she was crying a little harder now, her eyes burning as he lifted her face to look up at his.

"Your eyes were the only thing that kept me going down in that hell hole Lex, I gotta see them."

She let them open slowly, the person in front of her blurry for a moment as the tears fell over her cheeks. Finally getting a clear view, she couldn't believe what was in front of her. There he was, his dark green eyes red and wet with tears. His sandy blonde hair a mess as well as the clothes that she remembered burying him in.

"Dean," she breathed, somewhat out of relief and somewhat out of surprise. How could this be happening? After months of trying to bring him back, how was he here? Now?

"Shit, you smell just as good as I remember," he laughed a little, the emotions catching in his throat as his fingers roamed over her face and neck.

"I look like hell," she smiled slightly, her fingers going to her glasses and then to her messy hair.

"Trust me, I've seen hell. You look better than anything I've ever seen, even with the glasses on. You know how much I like them..." he was smiling wider now, like he couldn't believe that he was here. She knew he was probably feeling similar to her though, like this was all going to be over in a matter of minutes.

"I missed you, Winchester," she finally let herself fall into him, her face resting against his shoulder as he hugged her to him as hard as he could. The fact that it slightly hurt being squeezed so tightly to him didn't even cross her mind as she held on just as hard.

"Hell, Lex, I missed you more than you can even think," he pulled back from her only long enough to bring his lips crashing down on hers.

His full lips captured hers so quickly that she didn't have time to react at first, but she caught up to him quickly. Her fingernails dug into his shirt as she welcomed back the familiarity of her best friend. His hands wandered beneath her shirt and rested just under her breasts as he lifted her off the ground.

Locking her ankles behind his back she remembered the first time they had sex and all the other emotions she had been holding back came so hard that she let out a sob. He kissed the sides of her face and every inch of skin his lips could reach as she felt herself lying back on the bed. He undid the buttons of her shirt and let them fall to the wayside and just took in the sight of her body again.

She could feel herself blushing, her whole body turning hot and shy all of a sudden. Feeling his cool hand tracing up her warm torso, it landed on the necklace that she had kept safe while he was gone. Taking it off from around her neck, she pulled his head down and put it back where it rightfully belonged.

"I needed it to watch over me when you weren't around," she told him, feeling foolish for not burying it with him.

"I'm glad it did," he smiled a little before scooting down on the bed and laying his head on the top of her breasts. He just laid there as she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping she didn't smell or anything as he used her as a pillow.

"Did you fall asleep Dean?" She asked after a little while, neither of them moving. She didn't dare move him if he was asleep, but her bra was digging into her back and she wanted to look at his face again so desperately.

"I don't think I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to," he said, lifting his head to look at her.

"Are you sure you're real? You haven't insulted or teased me yet and it's starting to worry me..." she cocked a smile, making him laugh before kissing her stomach.

"You are one crazy ass girl, Jones. But I love you."

She didn't think she heard him right at first. Did notorious every girl's guy just say the L word? She looked down into her favorite pair of green eyes and tried to find the joking glint or sarcastic look. It wasn't there, and she felt herself cease up for a minute.

"Dean...what did you just say?"

"I said I love you, dorkface. I do spout honesty from time to time...just don't get used to it," he smirked that I-kill-girls-with-this-smirk and she pulled him up until they were eye to eye.

"I love you too, you jerk," she laughed, kissing him as he wrapped her in his arms and she rolled over until she on top of him.

"We gonna work on making a love child now?" He joked, making her slap at his chest as she let her shirt fall to the floor somewhere.

"I may love you Dean Winchester, but I do not believe for one minute when you say you want to have any kind of children." She responded honestly, straddling his hips as he took off his shirt and threw it on top of hers.

"Come on Lex...think about it. Years from now, don't you want a little kid running around maybe?" He was saying this so truthfully, like it pained him to not think about having a kid with her, that it made her ache for it too.

"Okay, when we're both in a place where we're happy and safe and demons aren't trying to kill us...I'll have your children Dean Winchester."

"Well, might as well practice now. I've been dying to touch you for what seems like forever. And I never want to stop...you're the only thing that kept me going on other than Sam. And he doesn't have as hot of a body as you do," he joked lightly again, Lex knowing that neither of them really wanted to talk about what happened. They just wanted to live in this moment forever.

"I swear, I think you only love me for my boobs." She watched his face light up and laugh, his hands resting on her hips as she stuck her tongue out at him. God how she had missed that simple sound. It felt like she hadn't heard it in years.

"I can't say it's not one of the reasons, but I'm pretty sure I love you because you're you. If that makes any sense...don't try and get me to go all mushy because I can't do that without reading it off a greeting card. Even then, I might puke."

"Wow, aren't you my prince charming that I always wished for."

"Damn straight I am."


	14. She Likes Rock 'N Roll

Here's another chapter guys! I put up another one-shot as well so y'all might want to check that out. Hope you keep enjoying and I'll try to keep updating as often as possible!!!

* * *

Later that night, Dean was sprawled on his back in bed with Lex's legs tangeled with his and her hair sticking to his sweaty chest. He could smell her all over him, that lavendar scent that never left him for the duration of his time in hell. No matter how horrible things got, no matter how lost her found himself, she was always right there in his mind. And now he was back.

"You got anything to drink in here?" He asked, Lex raising her sleepy but satisfied face to look at him. Nodding slowly, she crawled off the bed and walked over to a cooler. He enjoyed the way her naked body looked in the shitty lighting and laughed when she shook her butt at him.

"We've been tracking Lilith while you've been gone...we should be close," she told him, walking back over and handing him a beer. Popping off the cap he handed it back to her and took the other for himself.

"That's what Sam said...after totally kicking out his hooker, Kristin," he snorted to himself, proud that his little brother was taking charge of his sex life.

"Kristin? Oh...yeah, that's right. Anyway, if you're not up for it...I mean if you need time," she stumbled over her words and wrapped herself in the sheet. Dean reached out his hand and rubbed her cheek softly before leaning over and kissing her.

"I just need time to figure out how the hell I got back here. Not that I'm complaining, but I need to know what's going on," he told her honestly, rubbing at his temples before taking another drink.

"We'll find out...I promise. I'm kinda dying to know why too," she smiled a little at him, her lips not reaching the point of a real smile. He died to see her light up again, but even after the amazing sex they just had she didn't really seem all there yet. He had seen smiles, even heard her laugh, but she wasn't completely with him yet and he needed her.

"I love you," he told her again, the most he probably had ever said those three words in one night. Again, she smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Back atcha Winchester."

She kissed his shoulder lightly before standing up and putting some clothes on. When he gave her a questionable look, she threw his clothes at him and motioned that he join her. So as he bent over and got dressed he noticed her putting on one of his shirts and smiled to himself. He wasn't going to have many shirts left if she kept stealing them.

She was combing her almost waist length hair, struggling to get the tangles out. He was amazed how long the beatuiful locks had grown while he was gone, coming over to pull on some teasingly as she retrieved a ponytail holder.

"You stealing my style Jones?" He joked lightly, rubbing her shoulders to try and ease her stress.

"I've been wearing your shirts for months...I think all mine are out in the car. It was just comforting to smell...you know...I just..." he turned her around and noticed tears running down her face from beneath her glasses.

"Hey, Lexie, it's okay," he pulled her into him and was slightly glad he hadn't put a shirt on yet when he felt her tears running down his shoulder.

"I can't imagine what you've gone through Dean, I can't even think about it. I feel like my missing you was selfish...I should have been trying harder to get you out."

He tried to calm her down, knowing what she was thinking about herself was ridiculous. As much as he wanted to break out of hell sooner than he did, it wasn't her fault. He was the one who sent himself there, he did this all to everyone. In some ways, he felt like his punishment there was just what he deserved.

"You can't punish yourself like this, it isn't good for you. You already worry about me enough, Lex, what's done is done. You did everything just like I wanted you too...if you had sacrificed anything to get me out of there it would have been one thing too many. I don't want to talk about this anymore right now...hell isn't far enough in my past enough to keep bringing it up."

She nodded slowly, sliding on her flip-flops as he finished getting dressed. Once they were completely clothed, she took his hand in hers and led him out onto the road. She didn't speak, didn't even look at him. All she did was hold his hand in hers and walk with him down the street.

The night air was cold on his skin, all the smells of the small town exhilirating him. He felt like if he was stuck next to a dumpster for a few hours the smell would still be sweeter than what he had grown used to lately. All the silly things that he never saw before were much more vibrant to him now. Anything was better than hell.

As they came to a small diner, they walked inside and the whole place smelled amazing. Lex pulled him into a booth by the window and they got comfortable across from each other. Soon enough, a young waitress walked up to them and turned on her flirting smile for him.

"What can I get y'all?" Her Georgia Peach accent was thick as she gave him a bright smile complete with pearly whites. Her red hair was loose around her face and chocolate brown eyes were full of happiness. She was a pretty girl, he couldn't deny that, but she also looked a girl that should be wearing a crown. He wasn't about to go messing up a great relationship over some pageant queen.

"A slice of every pie available and two vanilla shakes," Lex said before Dean could even look at his menu making him turn to look at her. She took his menu and hers and handed them to the suprised waitress.

"Are you sure? Is that what you want sugar?" Miss Georgia asked him, not paying much attention to Lex.

"Whatever she says, I want," he gave the waitress a big smile of his own and watched her walk away. He couldn't help appreciate his view but it wasn't half as good of the view he got from looking at his best friend every day.

Looking back over at Lexie, he watched her black fingernails tap along with the music overhead. Taking her in for the first time completely since he got back, he felt himself forgetting what the waitress even looked like moments before.

Her porcelain skin was as smooth as ever, her dark freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Black square glasses were framing her big blue eyes as long lashes blinked at him. And then his gaze fell to her lips, full and beautiful with a dip in the middle where she had constantly chewed for as long as he knew her. She was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked all of a sudden, snapping him out of his daze. Shaking his head, he looked back at her staring at him quizically.

"Yeah, sorry. Just taking everything in," he smiled at her, her eyes lighting up for only a small second before she turned and looked out the window.

He wasn't mad at her for feeling upset, he didn't find her selfish. Just because he was having a killer migraine of thoughts and memories didn't mean her time without him was any easier. Sure she didn't have to torture anyone or be literally tortured herself, but he understood how painful is was just to be away from her. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her knowing he was in hell. If it was her, he probably would have killed himself.

"Here's chocolate, coconut, peanut butter, key lime, cherry, apple, blueberry, and peach. I'll bring out the others in a few minutes. And here's your shakes. Enjoy," the waitress gave him a little wink and left them there with enough pie for an army.

"I hate coconut and peach, so those are all yours. I'm putting my claim on chocolate and peanut butter though. If you want to keep your hands, stay away from my pie," she joked, dipping her fork deeply in the peanut butter pie before filling her mouth with it.

"Only you can make stuffing your face look cute," he laughed, her cheeks filled up like a chipmunk. She shook her head and swallowed before taking another bite from a different pie.

Dean put a little key lime and coconut together and let the amazing taste coat his mouth. The fact that the first thing Lex thought to do for him when he came back was get him copious amounts of pie proved just how well she knew him.

"So, sex and pie...anything else you want tonight?" Lex said, making sure the waitress heard her when she came back to get her to back off. He laughed to himself, the girl blushing after leaving the rest of the pie and wandering off.

"I'd say watch some porn and sleep but you are not a dude," he teased, Lex shrugging her shoulders and finishing another bite.

"If you want to watch porn, I'll make sure to get it when we get back," she said honestly, picking up her milkshake to take a long drink.

"You'll watch porn with me? Seriously?"

"Why the hell not?"

-----

"Oh my God, this is disgusting!" Lex shouted later that night, both of them sitting on the bed and watching some porn called _Busty Demon Hunters._

"Come on, they're just giving that demon a blow job to get him back to hell!" Dean was laughing harder than he could ever remember doing so. The porn they were watching was so bad he couldn't believe if even existed.

_It's freaking awesome!_

"Jesus, Dean, how can you watch this?" She groaned, her face buried in his shoulder to keep from seeing the outrageous sex orgy going on on the screen.

"You know you're getting hot," he tickled her side making her pick up a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"I don't care if it would save your ass, I'm not ever getting gangbanged by demons and Satan just to make you rise from the dead! Who the hell writes these scripts? If this porn had an actual storyline it might be a little more enjoyable," she complained, looking back at the screen again before cringing and turning away.

"Porn is not real porn unless it makes no sense. And trust me, hell was not this much fun," he watched some guy do a move that made even him cringe and turn it off.

Lex let out a thankful sigh before laying down against his chest and relaxing. He didn't know what Sam was doing right now, alone in his room, but he had the strong feeling that he either called back that hooker or he was passed out. And it wasn't that he didn't miss his brother just as much as he missed Lex, this was just where he wanted to be right now.

"I tried, believe me I tried but I'm never watching porn with you ever again. You and Sam can keep that as happy Winchester time," she laughed, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh as he could feel her loosening up.

_God I wish she'd give me a real smile. _

"I'm sure Sam will be happy our wankfest will be back in order," Dean said sarcastically, kissing the top of her head before laying down with her completely.

"That's an image I wish never entered my mind...yuck," she laughed a little, rotating her body so they were laying stomach to stomach. He could feel her body all the way from her chest down to her toes. Looking into her eyes her gave her a smile and gently rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her.

"I'm going to need you to help me get over this, you know. I don't think I'll make it without you," he told her truthfully, putting an arm over her hip so he could rub her back.

"Whatever you need me for, I'm here Dean. Anything at all."

"Even if I want what that girl did to that pirate demon? I'm not sure if you're that flexible Lex, but I'm willing to try."

There it was, that smile that lit up her eyes and made her face glow. It made him happy that he fought in hell to make it out, just to see that again. It made him happy that he finally told her that he loved her. It made him happy to be alive.

"I hate you, Winchester."

"Right back atcha."


	15. Damned

Sorry for it being so long, just had some crazy stuff come up. We start up just where we left off and I'll be getting us up to date as quickly as possible. Already have the next chapter started so look for that soon as well. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

* * *

Later that evening, Dean and Alexis walked out of their room together with her bag packed and stood to wait for Sam in the hallway. Bobby had said he knew a psychic who might be able to help find out who broke Dean out of hell so that was the plan.

Dean leaned himself back against the wall and grabbed Lex around the waist to pull her back into him. Her shoulders hit his chest gently and he bent in to kiss the crown of her head. She put her small hands ontop of his and he could feel her settling into him.

"So, any ideas to who broke me out? Anything swishing around in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked her, his lips close to her ear as he rocked them back and forth.

"I'm hoping it wasn't a demon playing a sick game and hoping it was someone who can keep you out. Past that, I don't know," she sighed deeply, sounding almost defeated and Dean was going to say something to cheer her up before Sam walked out with his bag on his shoulder.

"Still can't believe your back, man," Sam smiled, patting the right shoulder of his older brother as they headed down the hall.

"Me either, never thought I was going to see your overgrown self again," he joked, now getting punched. He didn't mind it though, even the pain that lingered was just another reminder that he was still alive. That he wouldn't have to hurt anyone else.

He was free.

After a long talk in the car about how Sam and Lex had made it out alive after Lillith tried to blast them, they arrived at the house right behind Bobby. Lex tried to stay in the car, never really trusting psychics after something that happened to her mom. Dean dragged her out though, her feet kicking at the ground the whole way up to the front door.

"Don't you go pouting, little girl, act like your age," Bobby scolded her, Sam and Dean snickering as she shot them glares.

"Oh shut it, old man," she countered back, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail as Bobby knocked on the door.

When the woman came to welcome them, Dean was suprised at who answered. She had dark hair, tattoos, wearing a band t-shirt and some low slung jeans. She and Bobby greeted each other like the best of friends, her even picking the tubby man off the ground.

"So, are these the boys?" She asked, eyeing them up and down as Lex stood behind him like she was afraid. Dean knew well enough she wasn't, but he wasn't going to fight her to stand in front either. He didn't want any fights between them right at that moment.

"Sam, Dean...Lex -- Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." He could feel Alexis poke her head out from behind him and give the lady a nod before standing firmly in her spot.

"Hey." Sam muttered.

"Hi."

"Mm-mm-mmm," Pam said, looking over them fully again. He felt like she was eyeing them for dinner, and he didn't find himself disliking it, "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan huh? That makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so," he muttered, now uncomfortable with the subject being brought up. He felt Lex's hand touch his hip in comfort for a minute as the psychic invited them in.

Walking through the house, he noticed a few trinkets here and there and a big table that he half expected to hold a large crystal ball. Chuckling to himself, Lex was staring at a picture on the wall as they all tried to figure out what was going on.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked, taking his hat off to rub some sweat away before replacing it again. Dean swore he rarely ever saw him without his hat on except for missions, seemed unnatural when he could see his whole head.

"Well, I Ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." She stated honestly, her hands on her hips as she smiled at them like it was no big deal. He heard Lex snort in the corner and barely held back a laugh.

"So what's next?"

"A sceance I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" Bobby continued, looking more and more uncomfortable at the thought.

"No, I just wanna get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She turned and walked into the next room as they all followed her to where the big table was.

"I'm game," Dean shrugged, Lex's eyes rolling as she stretched her hands above her head. He caught a peek at her mid-drift and felt himself go warm at the thought of laying in bed with her again. Things like that kept him sane; a much better thing then all the screaming and blood that otherwise kept him on edge.

Watching Pamela gather things, he watched her bend to get some candles and noticed the words _Jesse Forever_ sprawled on her lower back. The tramp stamp made his eyebrows raise as he nudged Sam and pointed it out.

"Who's Jesse?" He asked, Lex over talking to Bobby about something or other. He was sure that flirting couldn't be completely off limits, but he did feel a bit nervous about doing it.

"Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss."

"Might be your gain," she winked at him and finished setting up. He saw Lex looking at him for a moment before going on with her conversation.

"I'd so be in if I could," he admitted, watching Pam continue setting up the table.

"Yeah, she'd eat you alive," Sam sighed, hitting him in the arm before he returned the favor.

"You're in too grumpy," she teased, winking at Sam now as he held back a laugh. Dean glared, poitning at him angirly.

"You're so not in," Dean joked, going over now to sit around the table.

As they all settled in, he stared across the table at Lex and noticed how tired she looked. He hadn't noticed it until now, his mind just on being with her and hell...it hadn't really come up. The dark circles under her eyes looked almost painful and he was starting to think that just because he had a hard time, it didn't mean she didn't either. Maybe he thought living without him would be easy.

"Right, now everyone take each other's hands...and I need to touch something our mystery monster touched. " Dean took Sams and soon felt a hand inching up his leg. Jumping almost out of his seat he looked over at Pam like she was crazy.

"Whoa! Well he didn't touch me there!" Lex looked miffed but didn't say anything, still holding unto Pam's other hand and Bobby's.

"My mistake," the psychic laughed, Dean pulling his arm through his shirt and then the rest of it up to show the big palm burned into his skin. Lex had already seen it but Bobby and Sam looked at it peculiarly before Pam laid her hand on it. He swore he saw Lex twitch that time but didn't get a chance to question her before everyone shut their eyes.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. " She started. Dean couldn't believe any of this was going to work and opened his eyes to see everyone still concentrating.

"I invoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No, sorry Castiel I don't scare easy." Pam was talking to someone now, Dean noticed the candle flame flicker and the table shake as Lex's eyes flew open and looked into his.

"Castiel?" Dean questioned, never hearing the name before in any of their travels.

"Its name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

As Lex closed her eyes again, the table shook roughly and Dean squeezed his shut. If this was real, he didn't want to see anything if it were going to come bringing hell along with it. He felt like this was a bad idea and could feel the goosebumps along his arms and back.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." She kept going, everyone opening their eyes again as the table shook violently.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby said, nervously looking at Lex who looked sick to her stomach. Dean didn't feel much better now that he stopped and thought about it.

"I almost got it, I command you, show me your face, show me your face now!"

Almost as soon as she screamed it, a different scream erupted from her mouth and a white light filled her eyes. Blood began running down from her eye sockets and Dean felt her go slack next to him.

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled, Sam jumping out of his seat and his phone immediately next to his ear. Pam opened her eyes and Lex let out a whimper when they noticed nothing was there...her eyes had been burned out of her head.

"I can't see...I can't see." She moaned in pain, her fingers going towards her face in terror.

"Yes, we have an emergency- Water Street, we need an ambulance, please hurry-" Sam yelled into the phone, everyone looking at each other in horror and worry as Pam cried out.

The thing that pulled him out wasn't playing nice.

As Dean and Lex sat in a diner later waiting for news about Pam, they ordered up some food and just sat there. Lex wasn't looking at him or at anything in particular except maybe the sky outside the window. He felt himself worrying about her and reached to take her hand before Sam came back and sat next to her.

"What'd Bobby say? Dean asked, noticing that Sam's arm went around his girlfriend's waist almost naturally as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Pam's stable, and out of the ICU--"

"And blind because of us."

"And we still have no clue what we're dealing with." He muttered, taking a sip of coffee with his free hand. Sam was just looking at him like nothing was out of order and Dean began to wonder how close Sam and Lex had bonded while he had been gone.

As they talked about Castiel, trying to think of a plan to contact him, and then Sam yelling at him about how stupid that was, Dean felt like everyone was staring at them. Lex had opened her eyes now and he felt her toes on his shin as if trying to get close to him but she didn't look at him. He had thought with getting that smile out of her last night that she was back to normal, but it seemed they both had a long way to go.

"You angleing for a tip here, lady?" Dean asked, their waitress standing too damn close to the table and making them all uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were looking for us."

Looking up at her, her brown eyes turned into an all too familiar black as did the rest of the people's eyes in the diner. Dean held back a groan as he felt his girlfriend's foot still on his leg, Lex looking up at the demon with an almost scared look that wasn't very natural for her.

"Dean, to hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck?"

"That's me."

"So you get to just stroll right out of the pit huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?" She stared at him angirly, her black eyes glossy and he could feel the rage in them. Looking into them too long made him think he could see hell just behind them, the visions making him shiver.

"I like to think it's my perky nipples," he smirked, the waitress-demon just staring him down. Lex kicked his leg as if telling him not to be so stupid but it was all natural to him. "I don't know, wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out. "

"Right, you don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Lyin' is a sin you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out," he said honestly, hands up like he was surrendering to the police. Looking at Sammy he noticed how angry he looked at the demon and realized that he really didn't know his girlfriend or his brother that well anymore.

"Mind your tone with me boy, or I'll drag you back to hell myself."

"No you won't," he recieved another jab, Lex trying to get him to shut his trap.

"I won't?"

"No, because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose, and you're just as spooked as we are and you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo charged spirit, hmm? Or uh...Godzilla, or some big bad boss demon, but I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat, because whoever it was, they want me out, and they're a lot stronger than you. So, go ahead, send me back, but don't come crying to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

Dean rambled on, not even getting up from the table as he stared back at her. The demons not knowing what was going on might hold an advantage for him and he was looking forward to finding out what kind. It was a nice change for them to be afraid of him and acting wearily...he actually really liked it that way.

"I'll reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Feeling like he had all the power, he leaned forward and smiled at the waitress before slapping her across the face. Nothing. And again, he slapped her hard against the face. No one in the restaraunt moved and he felt like he had won.

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

They all got up and walked out of the diner as quickly as they came, Dean throwing some money on the table for the food. When they got outside Lex pushed him in the back and made him stumble forward.

"What the hell was that Dean Winchester?" She looked pissed, her neck and face red like it always got when she was really mad about something.

"That was close is what it was."

"So you had to poke at her? What if she could have done something to you, what made you think that would be a good idea? Huh? You dumbass," she walked away from them both towards the Impala without another thought.

"Are we going to go back and kill them? They're dangerous." Sam asked, making Dean look at him like he was crazy. Because that's what he was if he really wanted to go back and take on God knows how many of those things.

"They're scared, scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here, one job at a time."

Back at their motel, Lex walked off and got in the shower as they set up camp in one room together again. He could here an odd noise coming from the bathroom but brushed it off as he stretched out on the couch. Sam logged onto his laptop and started plucking away at the keys as he picked up a book about demon hunting and flipped through it.

"You really upset her back there, Dean," Sam told him, looking up from the screen and cocking his head to the left like a dog hard of hearing.

"What are you two anyway? Shack up while I was gone? Take over my role?" Dean asked, really curious as to why those two had become so buddy-buddy. Sure, they used to hug and mess around and stuff, but the way they looked at each other and stuff now...it was different.

"You're such a dumbass Dean, Lex is right. You know that all we had was each other after you went to hell, you know we'd cling to each other. We became closer friends, people we could turn to when in pain. We didn't fuck each other if that's what you're trying to get at," Sam shouted, his laptop almost falling off his lap before he caught it.

"You have no right telling me how my girlfriend feels. I know how she feels," he muttered, turning away from him.

"No you don't," his brother said under his breath, getting up and leaving the room claiming he needed to go on a walk.

Soon enough, Lex walked back into the room in her towel and sat down on the bed to brush out her hair. Water droplets clung to the skin on her shoulders and Dean found himself wanting to kiss them away. Getting up from his seat, he came and knealt before her and forced her face to look at him but placing his fingers on her chin.

"I'm sorry for acting all God-like back there," he said, her blue eyes not as bright and sparkly as they had been when she saw him for the first time the day before.

"You know I just don't want you disappearing on me again. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just can't stand you getting yourself sucked back down there over something as stupid as slapping a demon bitch who probably deserved it," she said quickly, her hands dropping the brush and stroking his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the bags beneath her eyes before he gave her a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I'll always be a jackass Lexie, it's just how I am," he chuckled, her full lips breaking into a small smile.

"God knows I'll probably never knock that outta you. Now come here," she pulled him up on the bed with her and they both laid there looking at each other and doing nothing else.

He parted the towel only enough to get a hand underneath it and to stroke her freshly cleaned stomach. Rubbing over her hip, he looked over each freckle on her face and counted them as they sat there. He got to over two hundred before she fell asleep just feeling his hand on her skin. Smiling to himself, he leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the couch again.

Thinking he wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, he pulled the book out again and settled in. Unbeknownst to him though, he fell asleep only moments later. Waking only later when all hell would break loose.


	16. Let Me Put My Love In You

Here's another chapter guys, hope you keep reading. The hunting is going to become a stronger and stronger plotline for the chapters so I hope you excited for that. Thanks for reading y'all, your reviews make me smile :)

* * *

It had been almost three months since Dean had first met Castiel, but he still couldn't believe that the angels wanted him alive. The fact that Sam was drinking demon blood and was back with Ruby also wouldn't stop plaguing his mind. The only thing that was a constant was Lex, and even she was beginning to worry him.

They hadn't slept together since the night he got back from hell and they weren't even sleeping in the same bed. She was distant, tired, and always looking at him like he was about to die at any moment. He kept hoping that one day she'd just wake up and realize that he was here to stay but he realized it was time to have a talk.

"So, some guy spat out razor blades?" Dean asked Sam, all of them in the Impala headed for the next town.

"Yeah, ate some candy and then dead. Kind of like the old wives tale to keep kids from eating candy from strangers," he said boredly, sitting in back and slightly dozing off against the window.

"What would Halloween be without candy from strangers?" Lex asked him, looking more awake today and finally smiling like she used to.

"Hell knows we wouldn't have gotten any candy if we couldn't take it from strangers," Dean told her, recalling all the times they trick or treated in different towns.

"I haven't dressed up in so long....I miss the party at the diner in Salem. Though, I haven't made that one in almost ten years either," she noted, scooting a bit closer to him as they heard Sam begin to snore in the back.

"Yeah, we had some fun back in high school going to that one," he reached a hand out while keeping his eyes on the road and waited until she took it and placed it on her lap.

"We sure did," she let out a long sigh and he could feel her retreating back into herself again but vowed that he wouldn't let that happen this time.

"Lex, what's going on with you? What's got you so low all the time?" He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb , looking at her once before concentrating on driving.

"I'm fine Dean, nothing's wrong," she lied, letting go of his hand but he left it on her thigh.

"Dammit Lexie, you are not. I can't even get you to sleep next to me and I know that wasn't a problem before Hell...what is it?"

"I can't help you..." she said under her breath, as if she didn't want to say it at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't help you forget. I tried for a long time but nothing helped. I can't stand being in a bed when you thrash about and moan in pain...I can't help." He could hear the pain in her voice as she admitted that she didn't think she was of any use. He couldn't stand it.

"Alexis Jones, you've been more than helpful...without you I wouldn't have even tried to get out of hell. You were the only thing that kept me going as long as I did down there besides Sammy, and if it was only him I dunno if I'd have hung on."

"Dean..."

"No, you listen," he cut her off, pulling into a motel parking lot finally but not bothering to wake Sam up, "I want you in my bed every night until I die. I want to see you smile more than is even possible. I want to hear you sing really badly to my favorite songs, and shit Lex, I want you to be you."

He looked at her like she meant the world to him because she did, and she needed to learn to accept it. Realizing that he hadn't helped matters out by keeping more quiet than usual after Castiel showed up, but he didn't want her moping around about something she couldn't control. He wasn't expecting her to be some cure-all for his nightmares, he just wanted her to be there when he woke up to take his mind off of it.

"I'm going to go get a room, I'll be right back," she told him, squeezing his hand before getting out of the car.

Throwing himself into the back of the seat, he let out a frustrated groan before reaching back and shaking one of Sam's knees. His little brother woke with a start before realizing that he was still in the car and no one was trying to kill him. Chuckling to himelf, they got the stuff out of their car as Lex came back holding the key in her hand. She threw it to Sam and he went ahead of them before Lex did something he hadn't seen coming.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she bent him over until she got a good hold on him and kissed him. She was putting all her emotions into it and he could feel it all the way down into his toes. Dropping the bags in his hands, he wrapped his arms around her and reciprocated just as much. The feeling the kiss was giving him felt like the life was being put back into him. He now had the feeling as if he had finally gotten over a horrible disease or something, the relief just washed over his shoulders.

"What was that for?" He asked, both of them stopping to breath and Lex gave him a true smile bright with her teeth.

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you, that's all. Also, never lecture me again...I hate being talked down to by such a dimwit," she teased, picking up her bag before he slapped her in the butt as she walked away.

"I may love you but I will not be called a dimwit! I am the smartest man in the freaking world!" He shouted at her, both of them laughing as they walked into the room and Sam just stared at them like they were insane.

"If you're the smartest man in the world then I will pray for mankind to make it another year," she laughed as he glared at her, Sam smiling now with them as he went to take a shower.

"Glad to see your smile again, I was getting afraid you couldn't do it anymore," he said to Lex, squeezing her shoulder before he closed the door.

"I was too."

The next night Dean was in the middle of nowhere after Castiel had left him there with warning that they had work to do. Sam had gone back to the hotel where the jackass of an angel Uriel was talking to him and Lex had gone off for some reason or another.

Sitting alone in the park he began to wonder why God had chosen him to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. He still didn't know what was going on, other than trying to keep Satan from coming back. With another seal open though, that outlook for that wasn't looking so good either. The only positive to come out of the last day was that Lex had slept in his bed last night and he didn't have one nightmare.

"Why are you looking so gloom?" He heard someone say, not realizing it was Lex until he looked up and saw her walking towards him. He smiled to himself when he saw her dressed up in a very short blue dress with a white apron, white stockings, and black heels.

"Who are you supposed to be? Slutty Alice in Wonderland?" He laughed, Lex glaring at him as she set down a few bags.

"Is it that bad? I was going for cute, it was the only thing they had that didn't have a slit up to my crotch or a dip to my belly button," she groaned, sitting next to him on the bench. He looked over and saw a black headband holding her hair back. He realized that the long brown hair was curled but was still almost down to her hips.

"I think you look hot, but I'm still not sure what you're doing. And hey, are you going to cut your hair anytime soon?" He pulled on the strands and she looked over at him and he felt like his heart sped up. Her blue eyes were lined dark and she was wearing an eyeshadow that matched her dress. He had never seen her eyes look so blue.

"First off, there is a costume party at a local bar here and I figured we could use some cheering up. Secondly, I hadn't really thought about it. You think it's getting out of hand?"

"Nah, I like it long. So, shall we go pick up Sammy then?"

They walked into the bar all dressed up and ready for a fun night away from everything else. Dean was currently dressed up as a cop, which all of them found hilariously ironic, and Sam was dressed up in a toga. The costumes had been thin pickings when they got around to it but they all ended up looking pretty good.

Dean kept his arms around Alexis as they walked into the bar and were greeted by a happy full bar that all said hello to them when they closed the door. Feeling warm and at home, he took his jacket off of Lex's shoulders and hung it on a hook before they walked up to bar.

"You off duty, sir?" The bartender asked, dressed up like a pirate complete with a real parrot walking on his shoulder. Looking at the animal though, Dean figured it had to be some kind of pet to be that well trained.

"Yep, just caught myself another killer. Me and my lady would like a couple beers if you please," Lex laughed next to him, Sam wandering over to the jukebox to get some music going. After the bartender asked for Lex's ID, not believing she was of age, they grabbed their beers and turned to go.

"Have a good night you two," he told them both, winking with the one eye not covered by the patch as they went to start a game of pool.

He and Lex got together with two townies to play and Sam sat by and watched. One of the guys was huge, dressed up like a sumo wrestler that didn't leave much to the imagination which didn't settle well with his mind. The other was a doctor, Dean noticing when they walked in that he was "listening" to some girls heart but really knew he was just copping a feel.

"You wanna break 'em darling?" The doc said, Lex smiling and nodding as she grabbed a pool stick and lined up her shot. Dean took in the view of her bending over nicely as he took a sip of beer and noticed the other men doing it as well. If he didn't know any better, he'd slug them both right then and there. Though, getting kicked out wasn't high on his list for the nights events.

"You're turn, Tiny," she told the huge sumo, the guy grinning at her before getting set up himself.

"You know, I think the last time we played she wiped the floor with us. Maybe we'll make some money tonight," Sam said as they stood back, watching the giant man shoot.

"Damn straight we will, and then mama's going to by herself some new clothes," Lex grinned, taking a long drink as Dean walked up to go.

Taking his shot, he sunk three balls and felt pretty good about himself as his girlfriend came to stand next to him. After he missed his next shot, the doctor got ready to go and sidled up next to Lex with his greasy head.

"So, you still looking for someone to fall in your rabbit hole, Alice?" The guy said, Dean's blood boiling as he reached for his gun. It probably hadn't been the best idea to put a real gun in the fake holster, but he stopped when he felt Lex's hand on his back.

"Very funny," she smiled, getting ready after he missed his shot and lining hers up again.

"Baby, I'm dying to see you naked," he ran his hand up the back of her thigh when she bent over and she had him on his back with the pool cue to his neck so fast Dean could barely take a step forward.

"And I'd probably die laughing if I saw you naked. Now, if you want to finish giving me and my boyfriend all your money, I'm willing to still play. If you keep being a little worm, we're done."

Sam and Dean high fived each other as the fake doctor looked around at the bar full of people who obviously knew him laughing. Nodding like it was okay to release him from her death grip, she stood up and then shot two balls in a row into the corner pocket before walking back to Dean.

"I love you," he laughed in her ear, resting his mouth next to it before kissing her temple.

A few hours later, they had won two games against two different sets of men and Sam was off talking to Ruby. As much as Dean hated her and the person she was trying to turn Sam into, he couldn't stop him from doing it. It took too much effort and he never got anywhere.

"You wanna head back?" Lex asked him, finishing off her second beer and he finishing off his fourth. Nodding his head, he walked over to Sam and his demon.

"Me and Lex are going to call it a night, you gonna be out late?" He asked curiously, trying to not let himself blow his top at Ruby. It was useless.

"Yeah, probably. I'll give you a heads-up if I come back early," Sam said, waving over at Lex as she put on Dean's coat at the door.

"Okay, be careful and you two kids have fun. Wear a condom!" He smiled at them and noticed Ruby was wearing a devil costume and rolled his eyes as he walked back to his girlfriend.

Walking back out to the car, they slid in and then blasted the heat after noticing the night air dropped low that late October evening. Lex put her legs up under her and her hands against the heater to try and warm herself.

As he drove back, he noticed that they kept looking at each other and then turning away like it was their first time going to a hotel room together. Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt like a lovesick teenager. When they pulled up, he got out quick enough to open her door and smiled when she laughed at him and they walked back to the room.

"Thinking being a gentleman is going to get you laid?" She asked, her face looking just as pretty as he could ever remember it.

"It's just a wish," he smirked, pulling the jacket off of her he stared down at the tiny blue dress as she untied the white apron and took it off.

"I look like a freaking high school student in this outfit. I'm not suprised I got carded," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. About to take the headband off, he grabbed her wrist and led her over to a chair.

Sitting her down, he got on his knees in front of her and looked down at the thigh high stockings with greedy eyes. Laying a kiss above the one on her left leg, he rolled it down her leg and kissed all down the way. Doing it with her other leg, he looked up and saw Lex was breathing faster and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful red.

"So, Miss, have you been naughty tonight," Dean asked, fixing his cop hat and taking his gun off from around his waist to set it on the table.

"Dean, come on..." she whined, getting up to take his shirt off before he sat her back down.

"Well? Have you?"

"Oh yes officer, I deserve a spanking," she drawled, rolling her eyes as he held a straight face and picked her up in his arms.

"You're no fun," he pouted, sitting in the chair himself before she straddled him in it. He felt for the zipper on her back and pulled it down before pulling the outfit over her head and revealing a suprise.

"Is this fun enough for you Officer Winchester?" She giggled, her usual undergarments replaced by sexy lingerie he hadn't realized she bought.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, his whole body hot just looking at her on top of him as she put his hat on and then began undressing him.

"What? A girl can't feel a little sexy every once in a while?" She was blushing now, feeling embarrased by her choice and got up slowly from his lap before he lifted her to sit on the top of the table so her face was level with his.

Bending in to kiss her neck, he could feel all the blood in his body run hot as her long nails lightly scratched across his shoulders as she held him close. His hands went down her sides until he had a good grip on her butt and then moved their hips together between the layers of clothes.

"Lexie," he groaned, his hands massaging her skin as she reached for his pants.

"I want you Winchester," she breathed across his lips. Dean was almost done in just by her words but he held it back and kissed her roughly.

"I need you."

Hearing a knock on the door, Sam walked in around four in the morning and Dean was sitting up in bed still. Looking next to him, Lex was sprawled out naked next to him and their clothes were scattered on the floor. She was covered up to the hips with only her back showing as Sam smiled over at him.

"You two back on track now?" Sam asked, undressing down to his boxers before sitting on the opposite bed.

"Yeah, I think we are," Dean smiled widely, his hand holding Lex's that was laying in his lap.

"What is this?" Sam asked, picking up fire engine red bra that had black lace on all the edges. Sam raised his eyebrows before throwing it at his brother.

"I got a Halloween present. A new tradition I'm thinking about starting," he laughed, his brother rolling his eyes before falling back on the bed.

"I'm really happy for you Dean, but I rather not see Lexie's underpants all over the place. Not something I neccessarily want in my mind."

Laughing, he threw the bra on the table across the room and then cuddled up next to Lex. She rolled over and settled into him while he pulled the covers up over their shoulders. Praying to God or Castiel or whoever would hear him, he prayed for no more nightmares that night for anyone in their room. He just wanted a good calm evening, because he knew what was coming next wasn't going to permit these stolen moments for much longer.


End file.
